The Memory Game
by Wrinkles the Troll
Summary: Memories Memories Memories. Over 5 years worth of memories gone for a small girl, casted away in The dark lord's last moments. Another one's loved ones gone, now just a whisper in her past. What else could befall our favorite group?
1. The Awakening and The Pensive

**The memory Game**

**By; Wrinkles The Troll**

**Started on: June 29 2005**

**Disclaimer: **

_I own nothing related to Harry Potter._

_I own only this plot, the scenes, and _

_Possible random characters in this_

_Story. This is why;_

_**Me: Finally! The copyright room!**_

_**Ron: And why did you need me for this again?**_

_**Me: -Insert menacing laugh & evil smile here- Because you're my first victory!**_

_**Ron: Nope**_

_**Me: -eyes Ron- Why not?**_

_**Ron: Because, you don't pay attention. You just got Scabbers. Not me. And now, I will lock the door behind us, as we leave, you owning a dead rat! –cackles devilishly and runs off-**_

_See, thanks to ADD and my obsession over_

_the characters, I own NOTHING._

_Sad, eh?_

_Oh wait! I can blame it on Ron too!_

_Yahoo!_

**Summary:**

Memories Memories Memories. Over 5 years worth of memories gone for a small girl, casted away in the dark lord's last moments. Another one's loved ones gone, now just a whisper in her past. What else could befall our favorite group?

Chapter One;

The awakening and the pensive

Everything was blurry. She had never remembered her room looking like this. She shook it off and closed her eyes to think. _Hogwarts!_ She remembered, _I have to pack for Hogwarts! I can't believe I forgot! Only the thing I've been waiting for my whole life!_ She stood up and stretched, only to be attacked by her various family members

"Geoff ee" She screeched, and they all tumbled off.

There were various shouts of "Ginny! You're awake!" and "Oh Ginny, Ginny Ginny Ginny, my poor baby!" Along with "Your okay!" and "Oh I've missed you so much, I thought you'd never wake up!"

She sat down on her bed and looked around. She was in some sort of hospital, and she vaguely remembered it from the time just a year ago, when she was visiting Ron who had been in a small wand duel. _Hogwarts_ she thought_ but why am I here? Its not like I go to school here yet… and when did I get hurt? HOW did I get hurt?..._ Her thoughts were left unanswered as she slowly stood up

"Erm…. May I ask where I am?" She whispered.

"The Nurse's station… Ginny love… You've been out for 2 weeks cold…" A young man with raven-black hair said in a confused and worried tone. His green eyes were wet, but they sparkled with relief.

Ginny managed a small but wary smile, "I'm sorry… But who are you?"

Harry was stunned. The woman he loved, who had just saved his life, along with Hermione's and Ron's, couldn't remember him. "Wh…What Gin?"

She looked up at him sheepishly "I'm sorry. Am I supposed to know you?"

He started to nod his head, but stopped and walked out. Ginny whispered. "I'm sorry. I really don't remember."

Ms. Weasley stared wide-eyed at her only daughter. Tears gathered in her eyes as she grabbed Ginny into a rib-crushing hug. "Oh my Ginny, My Ginny, You do remember Mommy, don't you Ginerva?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes and nodded. "Of course." She swallowed. "But what am I doing here?"

George cleared his throat as he and Fred entered the room. He stared wide-eyed at Ginny as he lunged at her. "Gin! Your awake! Your alive! You're Red-Haired! You're Brown-eyed!" He rolled off of her and grinned "Hey there."

Fred coughed and jumped on her next. "Ginnnnyyyyyyyyyy! My pumpkin nickel! My apple berry! My…….. Fruity Tootie! "He laughed. "Hey Ginny. You're awake."

"Yeah, people keep telling me that, but I still don't know why…." She trailed off...

And that's when the story began. The Twins had never looked this alive before. Since they now owned a shop, they had grown up quite a lot, but seeing their sister fully awake and such brought out their childish behavior once again.

"Well you see Ginners"

"Harry, Hermione, and Ron were down at the Gates, facing Voldemort again" A few people shivered at the mentioning of his name.

"You and Luna were watching from the bushes and you both saw that they wouldn't last."

"Luna?" Ginny interrupted.

"We'll get to her later." They both answered, and George went on.

"You jumped out and sent a final curse with the others"

"Good Friendships last Ginners."

"And that's what you four have."

"A friendship strong enough to defeat the dark lord."

"Even though you betrayed Harry and followed him. Just like he told you not too."

"It turned out to be a good thing."

"Yes. A very good thing."

"So then, Luna came up to the castle and told all of the watching students that it was over."

"Dumbledore ran down and found Voldemort dead."

"Who knew he could be." Fred interjected.

"And you four collapsed along the gates."

"Once inside, all Harry was worried about was you."

"He told you to stay away but you didn't listen."

"He was afraid you'd get hurt."

"And he was right" They chorused.

Ginny looked dumbfounded. "And Harry is…."

"The guy with the black hair who left awhile ago."

"Your crush-e"

"Your lover."

"The love of your life."

"You're a heart-breaker Gin."

"And good at it too."

"Now why don't you go outside and give him a big smooch-a-roo."

Ginny stared. "George… I really… I mean… I really don't remember him. I don't remember that night at all...I don't remember any of it…. Hogwarts…." She looked up innocently, "I actually went to Hogwarts?"

Her family nodded.

"What year was I in?" She croaked.

"Sixth."

Fred and George stared at her. "Ginners? Your really don't remember any of it? At all?"

She shook her head. "No George. None at all."

Fred sighed loudly. "What _do_ you remember then?"

She looked at her brother blankly. "What do you mean?"

"Like how old do you think you are, where you think you just went, what do you think you did yesterday?"

She thought for a moment then a look of relief came over her. "That's easy Fred! I'm 12, Yesterday I went to Diagon Alley for school supplies, and headed to platform 9 ¾, but there Dumbledore had sent a letter saying that there was something wrong with the train and that any students waiting to board the train would have to come back the same time next week, and that the school term would be started late." She paused for a quick breath. "Today I was going to play outside on Ron's broom, because he was going to be over at a friends house until Sunday." She grinned. "But I guess telling him that wasn't a good idea."

Ron stared at her blankly. "So Ginny, Your not Dizzy…. No head-aches… You feel fine? Nothing's sore? Nothing at all? Its just like you took a nap on the couch and woke up?"

She nodded. "Yeah… should I hurt?"

Molly Weasley stepped in, "Oh no, no my child. We don't want you in pain…. Its just that its kind of… odd for you _not_ to be. You faced Voldemort sweetheart, with no training whatsoever unlike Hermione, Ron, and Harry. They were ready for each and every blow, or as ready as they could be. But you, you just stepped in." She kissed Ginny's forehead before walking about the door, bursting into tears.

Arthur came over to Ginny's bed. "Hello Love. I'm going to follow your mother; I want you to get some rest, okay? Even if you don't feel like it." He kissed her hand and followed Ms.Weasley's loud sobs.

Bill and Charlie stepped in."Hey Gin." Charlie said, kissing the top of her head. "You feeling okay?"

She nodded, and yawned. Everyone could tell it was fake. " I just want to go to bed."

Fred grinned. "Oh come _on_ Gin, You have to do better than _that_ yawn to get us out of the room." But left anyway, with George trailing right behind him. Soon Bill and Charlie left, after making sure she didn't need anything, and had everything that she ever might need at her beck and call.

Ron didn't leave.

"Erm… Yes Ron?" She asked….

He shook his head but continued to stay beside her.

"Ron? You can go… you know…if you want too…"

He shook his head.

"Ron? DO you want to talk to me?"

He shook his head…. But started babbling on anyways.

"Ginny! How could you….Do you really not remember?... all those years….." He started to laugh… " Pumpkin cheesecake!... Then Hagrid…So sorry gin…then we all…Harry….Hermione….Then Dumbledore stood up and ……quite funny actually….if only you'd been there…" He finally trailed off.

"Ronnie-kins. I didn't get one full sentence out of you."

He blushed. "Sorry Ginners."

Dumbledore strode in. " Ah Ginny. You're awake. Good too see it." He smiled and looked down at her. "No dizziness? No headaches? Nothing at all?"

She shook her head, about to say something, but Ron interrupted. "Professor, she can't remember anything. She thinks she's twelve."

He nodded " I expected as much." But when Ron threw him confused faces he just chuckled, "Lord Voldemort was able to cast out silent spells, with wand-less magic. He could have brought out a memory charm that would have effected all of you, But yet it only affected Ginny here. I suspect that it has something to do with the occulmency that Harry has learned, therefore he was able to cast out a small shield at random, not only protecting himself, but protecting Ron and Hermione. I'm guessing he didn't know you were there yet, so he only cast out one small enough to reach out to them. I'm surprised that….." But Dumbledore trailed off. For a few seconds he had a far-off look settling in his twinkling eyes, but came back to life when he remembered what he was doing. " Sorry about that. Just thinking. Hmm, Where was I now? Ah yes. So. The shield didn't reach Ginny in time, and as the four of you set out the final spell, which still remains unknown to me Ronald, the spell sunk into her, and she collapsed, and soon you three followed." He finished and sat down in the nearest chair and grinned, "Any questions?" He asked, as if he had just finished a lesson in The history of magic class.

Back in the Common Room

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were gathered around the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room later that night when Harry let out a huge sigh.

"So… Ron? She really doesn't remember me?"

"She thinks she's twelve mate."

"Oh."

They had all gathered on the couch, Hermione in the middle. It was around 12:40 or so, and they should have all been in bed. Ginny should have been there too. Earlier when they had all started to go upstairs, Hermione burst into tears, saying that she couldn't sleep up there tonight. Seeing Ginny's empty bed was just too much for her. Sure, she had slept with it that way for about 2 weeks now. But since Ginny was awake, she wanted her to be there. She wanted the old Ginny back. The Ginny who would wake her up in the middle of the night just to tell her a stupid joke that Fred had told her once when she was small. Hermione would do anything to bring Ginny back.

"I miss her so much."

"We know 'Mione. We know."

"Is there any way to fix it?"

Ron thought back to what Dumbledore had mumbled about before her left. "Well. Dumbledore said something about Snape making a potion…"

"But _Snape_ making a potion for a _Weasley?_ One that would actually be _helpful _and not_ harmful?_"

"Oh come ON Harry!" Hermione screeched, " Snape has changed and you KNOW it! You should know it better than ANYONE! And ESPECIALY now that the war is OVER! If Dumbledore asks him to do something, he does it and he does it right! I don't care WHO makes the bloody potion, as long as we get Ginny BACK!" By the time she finished yelling at Harry, her face was blood-red and her fists were purple, but she held them by her side. Ron pulled her back onto the couch and held her tight. "Calm down love. Calm down."

He held her for quite awhile, but then he hear a sniffing sound coming from Harry. As he looked over, Tears were silently streaming down Harry's face.

He prodded Hermione and she looked up. Gasping, she lunged at him. "I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean it. I'm just so worried. Please Harry, Don't cry. I'm so sorry Harry. I really didn't mean it. I don't know what came over me."

He shook his head. "It's okay 'Mione. I just really…… Miss her…"

Dumbledore's office

"Hello Molly. Arthur. Lemon Drops?" He asked, as the couple entered the room.

They shook their heads and sat down.

"As you both know, Ginerva has lost her memory. She thinks she is twelve. While I do not know if this is permanent or not, I do know that she has not lost all of her memory of Hogwarts. While she does not remember Hogwarts itself, she does however remember everything she learned here. That is something I find quite unusual about this. As you know, when a witch/wizard is born, they are born into Magic. Even when they are as far as physically possible from magic, it still lies in their soul. Everything they know about it, lies in their soul. Every fact, every hex, ever charm, every spell. And while Ginny knows nothing of learning them, she knows everything and is up to date with her classmates. SO that is not something we shall have to worry about. Now as there is only one more week of school left, She can go home tomorrow. But she _will_ be graduating next year. There is nothing stopping her mentally, and if the spell doesn't ware off like we're all hoping it will, I'm very sure that everyone will re-connect with Ginny. I'll give each and every one of them a pensive to put their most treasured memories with Ginny into.. so they can show them too her. And that might just help her remember more on the way.." He trailed off, the sparkle in his eyes growing stronger by the second. "Ah yes. And there it is."

He bid them a good day as they walked out of the office, dumbfounded by Dumbledore's sudden oddness.

"Ah Fawkes?" Dumbledore called, "Take this letter to Harry Potter please," He said as the bird gave him an affectionate nip on the hand.

**A/N:**

_Hello Everyone! Thanks for reading The first chapter! I should have the second one up around tomorrow around Five in the afternoon. (I live in Alabama, so… Five on Alabama time) But that's at the latest. I'll probably work on it a lot today, and a lot tomorrow morning. But right now, my neck hurts from typing all morning, so I'm going to go take a nap… or maybe even eat lunch as it is already Twelve… _

_Thanks again!_


	2. The Bloody Brilliant

**The memory Game**

**By; Wrinkles The Troll**

**Started on: June 29 2005**

**Disclaimer: **

_I own nothing related to Harry Potter._

_I own only this plot, the scenes, and _

_Possible random characters in this_

_Story. This is why;_

_**J.K: She really thinks she'll get something worth her while this time, eh Harry?**_

_**Harry: -snickers-**_

_**J.K: Yup… we really got her good. Well… gotta go! She's expecting meh!**_

_Meanwhile..._

_**Me: Yes! Amelia! We've done it! We've cracked t he code!**_

_**Amelia: yup. I'm sure proud of ya.**_

_**Me: -eyes her suspiciously- I thought you'd be jumpin!**_

_**Amelia: Nope. –Unzips a full body suit- 'Cause I've gottcha!**_

_**Me: J.K! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_I really need to learn to pay attention to glaringly obvious zippers on my best friend's face._

**Summary:**

Memories Memories Memories. Over 5 years worth of memories gone for a small girl, casted away in The dark lord's last moments. Another one's loved ones gone, now just a whisper in her past. What else could befall our favorite group? Chapter Two:

The bloody brilliant.

Hermione found herself in the Library, as she had been doing for the past week. Never knowing how she got there, or even when she got there, but she was, like always, there. Ron had, like always, been searching for her. You'd think that he'd learn by now to always look in the Library first. Hermione's place of solitude. Her sanctuary. But you have to remember. Ron _is_ Ron. But this time, it took Ron a little longer. He kept finding_ himself_ wandering down a lonely corridor, with no idea how he himself got there. Finally, his heart set on finding the library, he set off.

He walked through the double doors and went straight to the doors of the restricted section. Not stopping at them, but going past them, he found a small table, that held no one other than Hermione and the various books she had picked up on the way back here.

"Hello love." He said, stroking her hair.

She smiled up at him, "Hey Ron."

"Seen Ginny today?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Today was better than most. Yesterday, I finished telling her the very detailed description of first year, and today I started on the second year. Kind of difficult seeing that she's a year behind us, but I tried my best. I told her of everything that I could possibly remember, and then the most wonderful thing happened Ron!"

"What?" he asked hurriedly.

"Well I was telling her about the basilisk, well what I could remember from Harry telling me, and she _corrected _me Ron! She knew something about it! I said, 'then the basilisk came out, it was yellow with orange blots.' And she shook her head and said 'no. It was orange with _red_ blots.' Can't you see Ron! And then I asked Harry about it, and he said she was right!"

Ron's face glittered with excitement. "That's great 'Mione!"

He pulled her up and twirled her around. "Want to go visit her again?"

She nodded and they started to the infirmary.

They opened the door, about to burst in when they saw Harry And Ginny sitting together, just talking, occasionally laughing. Hermione pulled Ron back, and they headed to the common room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"So Harry, your telling me, that I've gone out with 7 guys in the last 9 months?"

He nodded, "In fact, I know you even went farther than snogging with one guy..."

She stared, "Who?"

He blushed, "Err…. Me..."

She grinned, "I'm glad it was with someone I remember then."

He stared at her wide-eyed. "You remember me?"

She nodded her head, "Vaguely. Earlier, Hermione was telling me about the basilisk. All of a sudden, I get this……. Vision like thing… I remember I was huddled in the back of a cave, just lying there. A very frazzled boy with raven-black hair was fighting this huge snake with a long, long sword. Then I remember this evil…menacing cackle. But that's it. It just stops there."

He grinned, "You remember me."

She laughed. Not just a small laugh either. Harry savored it. It was rich, honey filled, she threw her head back, and just let it go. "Yes Harry. I remember you."

He grinned and pulled her off of the hospital bed "You remember me."

She giggled and ruffled his hair, "Yes Harry. I, Ginerva Molly Weasley remember You, Harry James Potter."

He yelped and spun her around.

"And you want to know something really really _weird_ Harry?"

He nodded, "Sure."

"That's the only memory I have of you. But I _feel_ like I've known you forever. I _feel_ like I know you. I'm always so comfortable around you, instead of feeling like I'm just meeting you."

He smiled sheepishly and kissed her on the cheek, then leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Yay." Then he kissed her again.

000000000000000000000

"Erm Ron?" Hermione muttered, "Ro-

"Yes love?" he asked, pulling up from her neck.

She rolled her eyes, "You do realize that we didn't lock the door. _Anyone_ could walk in."

He grumbled something about crushed spirits and made his way over to the door, locking it he came back and lunged at Hermione.

"Yes, and now I have to pee." She said, standing up just as he made contact with the couch.

He groaned and cursed her, but she just laughed, "Oh please Ronald," She said, emphasizing his first name, "grow _up_" She laughed and walked into the bathroom.

Just then, Harry waltzed in and found Ron lying motionless on the bed.

"Erm Mate? You alive?" he asked, sitting on his own bed.

Ron groaned.

"Almost had her, did you?"

Ron raised an eyebrow. "How'd you know?"

Harry grinned:Had to use Alamorah to unlock the door mate, Next time use the Room of Requirement. It has built in silencing charms, and locks itself."

Hermione stepped back into the room, "Oh hello Harry." She grinned.

"Hey Herms."

She frowned, "Oh wait. I thought you were with Ginny."

He nodded, " I was."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"She fell asleep."

"oh."

"Its weird though. One minute you'd never know that she lost her memory. The next minute , she's like, 'when did that happen?'"

Hermione nodded as she sat down beside him. "Yeah, she was like that this morning too."

Ron stood up, "Hey! I haven't talked to her today!" And he ran out.

Hermione looked skeptical. "He was very…excited."

Harry nodded and shook his head, "Poor man." Then he grinned. " His sister's memory is gone and he can't get anything from his girlfriend."

Hermione slapped his arm playfully. "Harry! I'm appalled!"

He chuckled. "Sorry Herms. Couldn't help it."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course you couldn't."

Just then, Fawkes knocked on the window. Harry stood up and opened it, taking the roll of parchment from him. After giving Harry an affectionate nip, he flew off into the night.

Harry unrolled the letter;

**To Mr. Harry Potter**

**From Mr. Albus Dumbledore**

**March 19 **

_**Dear Mister Potter;**_

_**I have a idea.**_

_**When someone has their memory removed, it must go somewhere, am I correct? Well I think that it is very possible that every single removed memory is locked up somewhere. In some sort of….pensive. I am leaving it to you Harry, to find that pensive and sort through each memory, deciding which to let free. I warn you Harry, that if you let some Memories free, you could very well be endangering the wizarding world. Choose carefully. **_

_**Ah yes, and if you have any questions, feel free to let me know.**_

_**Yours always,**_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry looked up from the parchment and handed it to Hermione as he sat down. He shook his head and sighed, "Sometimes, that man confuses me with his odd, twisted ways."

Hermione just laughed. "And off to the library we go." She said curtly and walked off. Harry, seeing no other choice than too follow her, stood up and rolled his eyes.

10 minutes later, he found himself in the restricted section, following close behind Hermione under the invisibility cloak.

"Hermione?"

"Shhh!"

He waited.

"Hermione?"

"Harry! Quiet!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Hermione."

"_What_ Harry!" She turned around.

"What are we looking for?"

"A book called, 'Memory Pensives.' Harry. Your so dense!"

He nodded, "Of Course."

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, "Here it is!"

"Why else would you stop?"

"Just take it, you big oaf, and get us back up to the common room."

"As you wish milady."

"Harry! Just go!" She said, pinching his arm.

"Right." And he lead the way out of the Library.

Later in the Common Room…

"It says here Harry, that a Pensive will store any amount of memory. Not matter how small, no matter how large. A pensive can even be in the shape of a small pocket watch, as long as it is formed correctly."

"So, What's your point 'Mione."

"That it's hopeless."

"Oh. Wonderful."

"Mmm.. But we _could_ go ask Dumbledore.."

Harry shook his head, "We'd just be lining ourselves up for more mind-boggling tongue twisters."

Hermione smiled, "We'll talk to him during breakfast. Good night Harry." She said as she gave him a small hug and headed upstairs.

Harry sighed and started to the boy's dormitory when he heard a 'oof' from the direction of the fire. He turned around, "Sirius?"

The tall figure smiled, "Hello Harry!"

Harry grinned and ran back down the spiraling stairs. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, can't I come see my favorite godson?"

"As long as I'm the one your talking about."

Sirius chuckled and walked over to Harry to hug him. "So how goes everything? How's Ginners?"

Harry looked at him strangely, "How'd you know about Ginners?"

Sirius rolled his eyes and ruffled Harry's hair, "She is _only_ the _every_ topic of _every_ sentence of_ every_ letter I get."

Harry grinned, "Sorry."

"No problem mate, but here, sit down."

"You didn't _just_ come to see your favorite godson did you?"

Sirius eyed Harry warily. "Sometimes, your too wise for your age Harry. But no, I'm not here just for a visit. Has Dumbledore told you something about some sort of.. Erm… pensive? A memory pensive? THE memory pensive to be exact?"

Harry pulled up the book he and Hermione had been searching in.

"Ah Hermione, always the smart one." Sirius continued, "The exact book I'd been hoping for." Sirius started flipping through the book, "And I'm guessing you know, that the pensive could be anything really, anything at all. It could even be a necklace. A ring. A pocket watch. It could be an odd muggle device in America, it could be a wizard's broken wand, buried deep, deep in a grave with it's owner."

Harry nodded. "Hermione thinks it hopeless."

"It is."

"Then why is Dumbledore..."

"That old man is wise, I promise you Harry. No one has any clue what he's getting at with this pensive thing, but for right now, all we can do is hope and pray that he's right."

Harry nodded and yawned, but tried to hide that his eyes were drooping constantly. Sirius smiled, "Now go on Harry. You need your rest now." He said standing and walking over to the fire, "Go on."

Harry nodded and stood up, barely making it to the stair, "Gooitsirus" Harry said in the middle of a loud yawn. Sirius chuckled and stepped into the fire.

At Breakfast….

"Good morning' Harry." Ron mumbled as he sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Morning Ron."

Hermione grinned up at Harry "Lets go."

Harry grumbled and started towards the teacher table with Hermione at his side. "Hermione, do we have too?" He whined

"Yes."

"But Why?" He squeeked, "I talked to Sirius last night and-

"you talked to Sirius?"

Harry nodded, "Right after you left. He knows about the pensive, and he thinks it hopeless too. But he said we have to trust Dumbledore and hope whatever he thinks is right, is right."

Hermione nodded, "Okay. But we still need to talk to him."

They neared the table when Hermione stopped. "Where's Snape?" She whispered to Harry. But he just shrugged, not minding if his least favorite professor was missing.

"Ah Harry. Hermione. Good morning! Now what can I do for you?" Dumbledore smiled.

"Er.." Harry started.

"Me and Harry need to speak to you sir. WE think that it's very hopeless for Harry to go out searching for the memory pensive that could very well be anything, anywhere, and at any _time_."

"Any _time_ Hermione?" Harry inturupted.

She nodded, "Yes."

Dumbledore smiled, "Trust me, my child, Just trust me. But I do have one question for _you._"

She eyed him suspiciously. "Yes?"

"When exactly did you receive Fawkes and the letter?"

"Last night."

Dumbledore looked worried. "Alright."

AN;

I know I know I'm soo sorry! It took me longer than expected. Silly me got distracted every few seconds . I know the ending is a bit… odd…ish… but Oh well. I'm tired and I want to get this posted. Thanks for reading! R&R!


	3. The memory and the party

**The memory Game**

**By; Wrinkles The Troll**

**Started on: June 29 2005**

**Disclaimer: **

_I own nothing related to Harry Potter._

_I own only this plot, the scenes, and _

_Possible random characters in this_

_Story. This is why;_

_**Me: Yes! Finally! I have seen Daniel… **_

_**J.K: And why do you want too see Daniel?**_

_**Me: So I can Ta…… Wait. Why should I tell you?**_

_**J.K: Because! I might change my mind and hand over a character or two.**_

_**Me: glares skeptically Really?**_

_**J.K: nods**_

_**Me: grins okay! You see, I created this thing, its like a camera, but when it takes a picture, It takes a piece of his DNA, so I can create a-**_

_**J.K: Clone?**_

_**Me: Yup!**_

_**J.K: Not if I can help it!**_

_Its pretty self explanatory. _

**Summary:**

Memories Memories Memories. Over 5 years worht of memories gone for a small girl, casted away in The dark lord's last moments. Another one's loved ones gone, now just a whisper in her past. What else could befall our favorite group?

_Chapter Three:_

_The memory and the party_

They continued on with Breakfast, and morning classes along with Lunch disappeared quickly. The golden Trio were on their way down to Potions when they heard a faint, 'Wait!' Behind them. Harry Turned around,

"Ginny! What are you doing out of Bed? Madame Pompfrey will hex you into next Tuesday!" He grinned.

She shook her head, 'I'm fine.'

Hermione snorted, ' I don't know why she keeps you cooped up there anyways. Its not like your hurt. You feel fine, right? Everyone's just gone bonkers. You don't need to be cooped up there!' Everyone ignored Hermione's rambling as she went on and on.

Ginny rolled her eyes and turned back to Harry, ' I just came to tell you that I'm leaving today at five. Mum's taking me back to the burrow, and then in about 3 weeks, we'll all be heading back over to the Order to help Sirius clean up.'

Harry frowned, 'Well, I'll be there in about four days. Dumbledore's not making me go back to the Dursley's so.. I guess I'll see you then, right?"

She nodded and kissed his lips as the bell rang, signaling the start of potions, 'Your late Harry, See you at four.' And she scurried off to the infirmary before Madame Pompfrey caught her once again.

Harry stared after her, but Ron grabbed the back of his robes and pulled him into the dungeons.

'Ah, so the golden trio decides to join us. 20 points from Gryffindor."

Harry rolled his eyes and sat down next to Ron and Hermione, who were already starting on their potions..

Back in the Girl's Dorms…

Ginny threw her stuff from the infirmary into her Empty trunk as she scrambled around the room, grabbing the various things that she thought were hers. Suddenly, a slight tapping on the window came more prominent and she decided to see what it was.

She circled around her bed and opened the window, only to have Fawkes fly in and land on her bed. She pulled the roll of parchment out of his mouth and patted his head as he started to fly off.

She muttered a small incantation to open the roll, and slid it open.

_To Miss. Ginerva Molly Weasley,_

_Professor Snape has finished a small memory potion that I hope will clarify your memory, if not replenish all of it. Please stop by my office to retrieve it as soon as possible, as I also wish to have a small chat with you._

_From, Albus Brian Wolfric Dumbledore._

Ginny rolled the parchment back up and threw it into her trunk, shutting it afterwards with a flick of her wand. She pulled a comb through her hair and set down the stairs, heading to the Third floor. Upon reaching the Goblins, she whispered the Password, (Coincidentally, It was 'Lemon Drops') and headed up into Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, Ginny, good too see you. I see Fawkes got there on time. I was sure you'd already be meeting Harry in the Room of Requirement, as it is almost four."

Ginny looked at him skeptically, "How'd you know about that professor?"

Albus chuckled, "Ah, my child, there is not much in this castle that I do not know of. I know of every meeting, of every person in every room."

Ginny sighed and sat down in the nearest chair, looking up at Dumbledore. "So, the potion?"

He nodded, 'Yes. The potion. AS I am hoping it will fully replenish your memory, I am not sure that it will fulfill my hopes. But what I am _almost_ sure of, is that It will help you along the journey to do so. With certain key words and such, It should bring back very detailed memories, with highlighted moments.'

Ginny giggled, 'You sound like your making a muggle commercial for it.'

Dumbledore smiled, 'Why not?'

The two discussed the potion for a few more minutes, and around 4:06, Ginny drank it.

'Well, Ginerva, It seems your late for Harry, Go on now, and be sure to keep me posted on your memory.'

Ginny smiled and nodded as she walked back up to the Room of Requirement. She opened the door after pacing back and forth, wishing to find Harry in the room, and found a small pier surrounded by a vast ocean.

'Harry?' She called, looking down at the end of the pier. She walked down to it, only to find Harry sitting on a small picnic blanket. She grinned and sat down next to him. 'hey Harry."

He turned around, "Oh hey Gin, didn't see ya there."

She giggled and leaned up against him, "So, What's all this about?"

"Oh I don't know. I thought I'd try it out. Never thought about trying to turn the Room of Requirement _into_ something." He said, pulling her closer after wrapping an arm around her waist.

She nodded, "Good idea."

He kissed her forehead. "You know Harry, Its only 4 days. You can live without me for four days." She teased.

"I know."

"Then what's wrong?"

He shook his head, "Nothing."

She sat up, "Okay Harry. I barely know you. But I know when something's not right."

He sighed. "Your too smart for me Ginny."

She smiled and batted her eyelashes, "Enough about me. What about _you?_"

He chuckled, "I feel guilty."

She stared. "About what?"

"Well, If I had paid more attention to who was around me, You wouldn't have gotten hurt. You would still remember everything, and…" He trailed off.

"Harry! How DARE you! How dare you blame this on yourself! It's no one's fault except Voldemort's. " She shuddered as she said the name, That she only barely remembered. It just came naturally to shudder. She calmed down, "Harry, You _can't_ blame yourself. I don't blame you, neither does anybody else. I'm not going to _let_ you blame yourself."

Harry nodded and laid his head down on her shoulder, "Sorry."

She shook her head and sighed, "Its okay Harry."

He started giggling and kissed her neck. "Four whole days… all alone."

She rolled her eyes and fell back. "Harry!" She exclaimed, covering her face with her hands, "We've been _over_ this!"

He smiled and fell on his back beside her. " I know. But I've always ridden the train with you. Now who am I going to talk to? Ron and Hermione? That's pathetic!" he joked.

She started laughing and rolled over on her stomach, causing her to snort.

Harry pulled on a mock-terrified face, "you snort!" Then he grinned, "Blackmail!" He exclaimed as he sat up and started to tickle her sides.

"Noooo." She gasped, trying to squirm away from him.

He laughed a devilish laugh, and then continued his assault on her ribs.

Suddenly, he stopped and after a few moments of waiting, She rolled over back on her back. He was leaning over her, a smile present on his face. He brushed a small strand of hair out of her face as she giggled.

"I guess I look much more presentable now, don't I?"

He just smiled even larger and bet down to her face, pausing a moment above her nose, then swooping down to her lips, leaving a trail of kisses down to her collarbone, and back up again. As he reached her lips, she ran her hand through his hair and let it rest at the back of his neck, pulling him slightly closer. He shifted his body so he was almost directly over her, a knee on each side.

She suddenly pulled away and, after taking a glance at her watch, gasped. "Harry! I'm so sorry! I'm already late. Mum's going to kill me."

He groaned and after a few more seconds of snogging, let her up. She rolled her eyes as she stood up, mumbling something like, "Stupid mum, I told her I could just wait until everyone else left. But no. Ginny's special. Ginny goes home early. Ginny Ginny Ginny."

He chuckled and followed her out the door. Just then, she stopped and started to stumble around.

"Er, Ginners?" Harry called rushing up to her. As he grabbed her arms, She grabbed at her head, moaning.

"Ginny! Whats wrong?"

She stood silent for a few minutes, but then stood up straight, Grinning.

Harry had a worried look on his face, and it was evident in his voice, "Whats wrong?"

"I remember! I remember my whole first year! I remember the first train ride, the sorting, even you at the burrow the summer before! The chamber of secrets, The… the everything! Its all there Harry!" She exclaimed.

He yelped and wrapped his arms around her, twirling her about. "Its coming back Ginny! Its coming back!"

They celebrated a few minutes longer, but then Ginny had to run off to the front entrance and down into the Hogsmead station.

Harry ran up to Dumbledore's office and rushed through the Goblins, muttering the password as he ran.

"Professor! She remembers!"

Dumbledore was startling at Harry's quick and sudden entry, but he soon grinned at the reason. "Harry? She remembers everything? All of it?"

Harry shook his head and caught his breath, "No, just her first year, but she remembers all of that! All of her first year!"

Dumbledore nodded, a grin still remaining on his face, "That's wonderful Harry! Absolutely Fantastic! What was the words that brought her to that? What were you two doing? Where were you?"

Harry blushed, "Well, erm, we were in the Room of Requirement… and we were um,…" Harry trailed off and turned even redder.

Dumbledore chuckled and sat back in his chair. " I see Harry. Well, I guess she owes that one too you eh?"

Harry wanted to crawl into a hole. "Erm.."

"Ah Harry, Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I just couldn't help myself. You remind me so much of your father."

Harry nodded and started to walk out, "Well, erm, She just wanted me to tell you, so I'll be going now."

Harry was almost past the Goblins when Dumbledore called him back.

"Ah, Harry, Can I have another word with you?"

Harry nodded and slowly crept back to the armchair he had left only seconds ago.

"Now Harry, When exactly did you receive my letter with Fawkes?"

Harry replied without hesitation. "Last night."

Dumbledore looked stricken; then nodded, "Did he look… flustered?"

Harry sat deep in thought for quite a few second before coming up with an answer, "Yes, professor, he did. A bit tired-out also."

Dumbledore nodded once again, "Thank you Harry."

Harry walked out and Down into the Great Hall for Dinner where he met Hermione and Ron.

"Hey mate. Say good-bye to Ginners?"

"Yeah Ron, But guys! Guess what! She can remember her whole first year! Everything!"

Hermione leaped for joy, "That's great Harry!" She said, rushing over to hug him.

Ron yelped and hugged Hermione, as he patted Harry on the back.

Harry grinned at his friend's reactions. Dean and Seamus suddenly ran into the Great Hall; waving the Daily Prophet around violently.

"Every last Death Eater has been captured!" Dean yelled loudly as he reached the Gryffindor table, but the whole hall erupted into cheers.

Harry grinned and took the paper from his hands. He let out a small 'yes!' and handed the paper to Hermione.

Her grin grew as she read the column. ' Oh Harry! This is wonderful!' she proclaimed as she handed the paper to Ron, engulfing Harry in a hug.

Ron's eyes widened as he soon found the various uses of the word 'Voldemort' in the Column. "Harry! Its like you yourself wrote the column!" He said, terrorized as the letters formed in his head, over and over again.

Hermione swatted his head with the paper, and turned back to Dean, "When did you get this?"

"About 10 minutes ago." He said hurriedly.

Hermione nodded and yelped as a small roll of parchment was dropped on her head by a small brown barn owl. She heard the screeches of the many evening-post owls above her head and suddenly realized that it was 'mail-time'

"Oh." She breathed.

After retrieving several other letters addressed to her, she, along with everyone else, sat back down again at the table and opened up the first letter that had plopped atop her head.

To: Miss Hermione Granger

From: The Weasley Wizarding Wheezes©

Hey Hermie! How's everything going back at our favorite school? Mum said that Ginny's going back to the burrow today, and that you three would be back in about 4 days. We'll be having a… party? For Harry that is. Shhh! Don't tell anyone, especially Ron. Ginny's planning it for him, along with Me and Fred. We hope too see you soon, lots of love,

Fred and George

She smiled at the letter. She loved the Weasley's and the burrow. They were a second home. Reaching for the second letter, she noticed that Ron was trying to open his own letters, and not having much luck. She rolled her eyes and continued opening the second one, after burning the first.

Hermione,

Hello Lovely! How are you lately? I must congratulate you, Harry, and Ron on creating you-know-who's demise. It was perfectly splendid! I do hope you three weren't hurt in the process, but especially you my lovely. This summer, I'll be visiting some cousins in London, maybe we could meet up in Hogsmead before the start of school? Please owl back and tell me if that's possible.

Love from all of Durmstrang.

She smiled at her friend's bluntness and class. Of course he wasn't worried. All he was worried about was keeping an attractive girl at his feet, and winning the next quiditch cup. Ron had finally opened his letter.

Hermione,

Hello young lady! Are we all glad that school's out? I bet Harry is. I can't wait until all of you come over to #12 for the summer! The—sorry Hermione, I must go. Lupin is calling. What a nag he is. Well, I hope you all are okay, not sick or anything you know. Can't wait too see you all!

Padfoot.

Hermione smiled. She couldn't wait too see Sirius again.

Harry finally ripped open his letter.

To: Mister Harry Potter

From: The Weasley Wizarding Wheezes©

Hey Harry! How's everything going back at our favorite school? Mum said that Ginny's going back to the burrow today, and that you three would be back in about 4 days. We'll be having a… party? For Ron that is. Shhh! Don't tell anyone, especially Hermione. Ginny's planning it for her, along with Me and Fred. We hope too see you soon, lots of love,

Fred and George

Harry smiled. The crazy gits.

Ron tore open his letter and let out a long sigh. 'Finally' He breathed.

To: Mister Ron Weasley

From: The Weasley Wizarding Wheezes©

Hey Ronnie-kins! How's everything going back at our favorite school? Mum said that Ginny's going back to the burrow today, and that you three would be back in about 4 days. We'll be having a… party? For Hermione that is. Shhh! Don't tell anyone, especially Ron. Ginny's planning it for her, along with Me and Fred. We hope too see you soon, lots of love,

Fred and George

Ron looked confused, but shrugged it off. 'Never question the Twins' he thought.

A/N: Sorry Guys, I know. It's a pretty pointless Chapter. But I thought it was pretty good…. Also, the next chapter is going to be a big ( I don't know about long) Author's note, explaining some things. This chapter will be posted as soon as our cable(internet) comes back up. (once again, big explanation in the next chapter) but don't worry! The big 'ole Author Note will come with a real chapter. R&R guys! Thanks!

&&

Wrinkles The Troll

&&


	4. Author's note and Cookies to reviewers!

The Big 'Ole Author's Note

Okay guys, I gave you the third chapter about 10 minutes ago, and As soon as I write this, I'll post it along with the fourth chapter.

Bad News: My Cable will probobly still be going on an off for the next few days or so, so I don't know when I'll get the next chapter up

Good News: I just saved a lot of money on the 6th Harry potter Book by pre-ordering it at Books-A-Million.

Excuse for the long wait on the Third chapter:

I'm So sorry! First off, I no longer have unlimited amount of time on the computer, I only have two hours a day now. My parent's decided that earlier this week. And then, I'm betting you all know about the hurricane Dennis that passed through the Florida panhandle and the western side of Alabama. I, live in the middle of Alabama, near the western side, so therefore we had a tropical storm which knocked out our cable internet, and power so I have not been able too type. As of right now, I have about 12 minutes left so I have to hurry and post this along with the fourth chapter so I can keep my few readers happy.

And again, I want to thank my Reviewers:

AmericanIdiot252:

Thanks for being my most dedicated reviewer so far! I've enjoyed reading your stories too. I'd tell you not too worry, and that Ginny will remember, But that'd be giving away the whole story now, wouldn't it? And you never know with us sneaky authors.

And yes, Bad Voldy Bad!

SamanthaStarr:

Thanks for reviewing! I'll try to let you know when I get the fifth chapter up!

Draco's-Loyal-Longing:

Thanks for reviewing! And Yay! I've got a hooked reader! Your story Learn to be Lonely is awesome, along with the rest of them that I've read. I'll try and keep you posted on the next chapters!


	5. The Hogwart's Express

**The memory Game**

**By; Wrinkles The Troll**

**Started on: June 29 2005**

**Disclaimer: **

_I own nothing related to Harry Potter._

_I own only this plot, the scenes, and _

_Possible random characters in this_

_Story. This is why;_

_**Me: Now Amelia, Do we have to go over the plan again?**_

_**Amelia: Nope**_

_**Me: Good. Now go and get 'em!**_

_**Amelia: but…… … Why?**_

_**Me: Because! They'd remember me! And with you, they'll think your just another crazed-fan!**_

_**Amelia: But I'm not!**_

_**J.K: Yeah! But she's not!**_

_**Me and Amelia: How'd you get over here! **_

_**J.K: Cackles evilly. **_

**Summary:**

Memories Memories Memories. Over 5 years worht of memories gone for a small girl, casted away in The dark lord's last moments. Another one's loved ones gone, now just a whisper in her past. What else could befall our favorite group?

_Chapter Three:_

_The Hogwarts Express_

"Okay, Minerva? Are all the children out?" Dumbledore called into the Hogwarts entrance. A small, pale, woman stepped out of the building and nodded. "Yes, Albus. Everyone's out."

Dumbledore flicked his hands in the way of the carriages and they were off. Harry glanced out the window to look at the small horses. He was the only one in his carriage who could see them.

They were mostly white, a few black spots. But their mane colors varied. Sometimes even changed colors. Some of them were purple, some bright green, and some even pale blue. But a large portion of them were bright, candy apple red. Their hoofs were all black, the occasional few were brown, and their tails were the exact opposite color of their manes. The ones with purple manes had orange tails, the one with bright green manes, have dark blue tails, and the ones with the pale blue manes, had dark yellow tails. The large majority of them that had Bright candy apple red Manes, had pure black tails.

He was leaned up against the window, looking ahead at them when the carriage hit a large bump. His head fell way from the window and came back to hit it again, hard.

'Ow.' He whimpered.

He looked over at Hermione and Ron who were flirting, on the verge of snogging.

"Erm, guys? Could you at least wait until I have someone else to talk too?" he asked, scooting over to their side of the carriage.

Hermione looked up, "Oh, sorry Harry." She said, blushing.

"Yeah, sorry mate. Kind of forgot you were there." Ron said, smiling sheepishly up at Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes and shrugged, "Its fine."

"So Harry, Are we looking forward to The N.E.W.T.'s next year?" Hermione asked, pulling off of Ron's lap.

"Hermione! What are you talking about? Its summer! We _just_ got out of school! We shouldn't even be _talking_ about exams and such until… like… September!" Ron exclaimed, looking terrified.

Just then, they pulled into the Hogsmead Station and were called out of the carriages.

Hermione was the first one to jump out of the carriage, followed by Harry, and Ron pulled up the lead. They grabbed their bags and trunks and pulled them over to the train loading station.

When Ron and Harry were lifting Hermione's trunk up into the train, it suddenly popped open, spewing a few things here and there. She rolled her eyes and walked over to it, mumbling about faulty locks and such. She picked up the random items and stuffed them back into her trunk, pulling the locks down firmly this time.

Harry and Ron gave the trunk over to the train loader, and followed Hermione up into a compartment. Being the first ones on the train, they got the luxury of getting a first class compartment, filled with a butterbeer and small snacks.

"Ron! Look! A muggle refrigerator! Look Ron! Food!" Harry called, diving in. He had never had this lovely luxury on the Hogwarts express.

Ron almost fainted at the sight of things. "Harry! We've died and gone to heaven! We've got the Slytherin compartment! Yahoo!" Ron cried.

Hermione grinned and shook her head. She started to lecture the two, but stopped. A little voice in her head told her to lighten up. She grinned even more. "I get the first butterbeer!" she called. Harry laughed as she dove for the fridge.

Ron fell back onto one of the soft couches, "Mmm, now we don't have to wait for the snack bar to come around…"

Hermione giggled and pulled herself up onto his lap as Neville and Luna entered. Harry noticed them first. "Oh hey Neville! Hi Luna!"

Neville looked shocked. "Harry! We've died and gone to heaven! How on _earth_ did you get this compartment?"

Hermione cheered, "We got the first Carriage on the way down here! We got here early!" and giggled.

Ron looked down at Hermione, an amused look on his face. "Looks like Hermy here can't hold butterbeer well."

Hermione had already lain down on the couch, her head in Ron's lap. "I can too!" She sputtered.

Harry chuckled and sat down next to Neville. "And the train hasn't even taken off yet! How sad!"

Ron nodded, "Yup we're gonna have to cut her off, even before she finishes her first one."

Hermione pouted and cuddled her butterbeer, which made the rest of their group laugh even harder.

Suddenly, the compartment door opened. A group of Slytherin were coming in, laughing and talking until they realized the small group sitting in their compartment.

"What the… What are you group of mudbloods doing in here?" Draco Malfoy exclaimed, pushing past the rest of his group. "This is our compartment"

"Oh sod off Malfoy! We got here first, and there's nothing you can do about it." Harry exclaimed as he, Ron and Neville stood up taking out their wands.

"Oh, what are _you_ going to do Potty? Weasel? Buttface? Going to protect Loony and the mudblood? Where's the weaselette Potter? Heard she doesn't remember you?"

Ron and Harry lunged at Malfoy, forgetting their wands, with Neville right behind them

"Don't you EVER talk about my sister like that!" Ron cried, pulling at Malfoy's hair.

"In fact, don't ever speak about her, or TOO her, at ALL!" Harry continued, throwing punches at Malfoy's face.

"Don't ever disrespect Ginny OR Luna! She-slap-Is-slap-not!-slap-LOONY! Not matter WHAT you think!" Neville said, breathing heavily.

Goyle and Crabbe just stood there, staring aimlessly through the window. Pansy was crying, telling the two gits to pull them off, while the rest of the group were chanting Draco's name.

Suddenly, Dean and Seamus walked onto the train, and saw the commotion. They pushed past the small group and saw Harry, Ron and Neville on top of Malfoy. Their first instinct was too cheer them on, maybe even throw him around a little themselves, but they saw Professor Flitwick coming down the isle, staring strangely at the group crowded around the door.

Dean grabbed at Harry, having to restrain him using all of his strength. Seamus pulled Ron up, having to put himself in front of Ron to keep him away. Ron snarled at his captor, but then looked down at Malfoy, grinning. Neville was still on top of him, swatting away.

Ron chuckled and sat down, inspecting his small bruises. Seamus saw Dean still struggling with Harry, so he bent down to pick up Neville. Dragging Neville off was harder than it looked. Neville was a bit on the chubby side, so Seamus had to calm him down first, taking his hands away.

As soon as he was free, Crabbe and Goyle helped him up, Malfoy cursing loudly as Pansy hung onto his every move, grabbing at his robes.

"You no-brained, four-eyed, toothless gits! You just stood there! You should had pulled them off me! Your worthless scumbags! Barf-bowls!" Malfoy cursed at his two goons as he 'limped' away. Yes, against what Draco always said, Malfoys _do_ limp.

Seamus closed the compartment door, and locked it as the train started off. Looking back at Dean, who had gotten Harry too sit down, he sat down by Neville.

"So guys…" He trailed off when he saw Hermione, and a grin started to form on his face as he saw what she held. "Ah, Ron? Do tell me what's wrong with Hermione?"

Ron looked confused for a moment, but then remembered, "Oh yeah. We found out that Hermie can't hold butterbeer very well…" He started chuckling.

Dean looked up at her, still holding onto Harry's arm, and laughed. Harry started too calm down as he stared at the small girl, saying odd and random things like, 'wahooohawah' and 'hey! There's a spaceship!'

Dean looked at Harry. "Hey Harry? What's a spaceship?"

Harry sat deep in thought for a few seconds, deciding how to explain this one. "Well, it's a…sort of muggle transportation. But it goes up into space. It's only for Astronauts though. Astronauts are people who are trained to go into space and how to operate the spaceship."

Dean nodded and decided it best not to ask any more questions. He looked back over at Ron and Hermione. Ron, who was tickling Hermione, was on the floor, laughing so hard he could hardly keep at it.

Hermione was already beet-red and rolling all over the compartment floor. Neville was holding Luna in his lap, while she was whispering something in his ear that made him blush. Who knows? Maybe Neville _was _an undiscovered girl-magnet.

Harry looked around at the two couples, Ron leaning down to kiss Hermione's forehead, calling a truce. Luna kissing Neville's cheek, his arms wrapped around her. He knew he was missing out on something. He sighed and looked up at Dean and Seamus, seeing that they were the only singles in the compartment. He suddenly missed Ginny.

'Of course I miss Ginny! I _always_ miss Ginny! Even when I'm around her I miss her!' Harry thought, mentally slapping himself for his stupidity. 'But why is it worse this time? Do I miss the _old_ Ginny? The one who wouldn't let me stay up all night studying? But would study _herself _until early hours in the morning, the night before a big test? The Ginny who could drink as much Butterbeer as Fred and George, sometimes even more and still stay as sane as the next person?' Harry looked around, 'Yes. I miss the _old_ Ginny.'

The next few hours flew by as Dean, Harry, and Seamus pulled the two couples away from each other, and Harry, Ron, Neville, and Seamus started a game of Wizard's chess. Dean, Hermione, and Luna started a fascinating conversation about the newest wizard robes from Storfongroph's.

"Oh yea, their new Gryffindor robes are magnificent. They have like, 10 layers, instead of two, but they're not heavy or anything, just as light as the old ones." Hermione nodded as she spoke.

Luna brightened, "Oh yes, The Ravenclaw robes are like that too! The inside layers are sheer, but not the itchy kind like the old ones."

Dean was fascinated about how completely _boring_ the two girls could be. He looked over at Harry and Ron's game of chess, then over at Seamus' and Neville's. He decided to help Harry out a bit.

"Harry mate, you're dead. You can't do much with two pawns and a knight while Ron's only missed one pawn, and has the rest of his set. Sad mate, really."

Harry frowned and moved his pawn, only to let Ron take it away.

Dean laughed and walked across the compartment to the other game of chess. And wow, Neville was winning.

"Seamus, mate, your letting Neville beat you!"

Seamus frowned and looked back at the board, "No. The git's actually good at the stupid game. Who would of guessed."

Neville laughed and then put on a mock-hurt face, "Hey! I take offense to that!"

"Of course you do mate."

Another hour passed, Neville won his game, and moved on to challenge Ron as he beat Dean within minutes after Harry.

"Okay, Neville, "Ron started, "You've come this far, lets see if you can beat the king."

Seamus muttered something about the Weasel King.

Ron frowned and swatted his hand at him, "oh shut up you brainless git. You wanna play?"

"Nah, He'd beat me." Seamus grinned.

Ron rolled his eyes and started the game at 3:45.

3:46

"Your turn Ron."

"I know!"

3:48

"Your turn Ron."

"Again?"

"Yes."

3:50

"I won Ron."

Ron looked up at Neville in a state of wonder. "How…. You….Win...Beat…..you….won…..me!"

Neville nodded, "Yes Ron. How you win beat you won me. Got it." And stood up.

Harry shook his hand as Dean and Seamus cheered his name. "Great job Neville. You beat the Weasel King." Harry grinned.

"Okay! Everybody off at 9 ¾!" A conductor called.

Harry grinned as he ran from Ron, Dragging Hermione out on the way who had fallen asleep on one of the four couches.


	6. Author's note again!

The Silly Author's ramblings (and some other important things too!)

I've gotten the sixth Book! Yay Me! I've Also Finished it! ( I got is Yesterday, at 9:30. I finished it last night at 9:00. All in all (Because of some interruptions) It only took me around 8 hours to finish it! But more on that later.

I am very very sorry on many accounts.

Firstly. For adding another long AN and getting you temporarily exited about another chapter.

Secondly for putting this one, so close to the first one

Thridly for not putting up a chapter with this one.

And fourthly for rambling on.

Okay so guess what! I've desovered I've developed…..

drum roll gong crash

Carpal Tunnel!

(A pinched nerve in the wrist)

Gah, It doesn't hurt, But my pinky is constantly asleep, making it very annoying to write things down.

So here we go? Shall we?

First Off:

I'm going to hold a poll. (Several actually)

Should Harry and Ginny's Relationship go a bit.. eh… further?

a)Yes

b)No

c)Later

d)Never

e)What do you think we've been waiting for?

Then…

Should Ron and Hermione's relationship go deeper as well?

a)Yes

b)No

c)Later

d)Never

e)What do you think we've been waiting for?

Whats a new pairing you'd like too see?

Dumbledore/Minerva

Sirius/Hermione's Aunt Leyla

Tonks?Lupin

Snape (Gasp!)/ Tonks

Then…

I've also decided that I'm going to include their life _after_ Hogwarts too. But I'll stick to the original plot of course. I'll just elongate it a bit.

Has anyone ever seen the STAND BY ME movie? Yes? Well, I'll be starting on my Song-fic soon. It'll be the song, "With You" By Jessica Simpson and It'll include one of my favorite things!

………………………….Fluff!

Okay now, I really hope you're all actually reading this one, Because you're gonna (Hopefully) love this next part!

I will be adding a few new characters to the story, and I want them to be based on my main reviewers. So (coughAMericanIdiotCough) I would like the wish full reviewers to fill out the small application below:

First Middle Last

Character Name:

Character age:

Character house:

Association to trio:

Boyfriend/Girlfriend: (not a must. A yes or no will be fine.)

Character gender:

Character attitude:

Quiditch? ( A yes or no.) If yes, What position?

Seeker, Beater, Beater, Chaser, Chaser, Keeper

Er, and anything else that you think would make your character interesting.

I would also like to prod everyone who's reading this over to my favorites. Many many marvelous stories are there, including;

A dramatic change of events

All the little things

Because of the Reese's

Divine Humiliation

Everything you ever wanted

May Angels lead you in

The Horror come true

Trick Stair

You were my Sky

IMPORTANT NOTE:

The next part of the author's note, will be a spoiler for HP&THBP (Book # 6)

So, I've read the book… and here are my thoughts;

( I am waiting for those who haven't read the book to leave….)

…………..

…………..

…………..

…………..

……………

……………

…………

(Gone yet?)

………….

…………..

………….

…………….

……………

…………..

………..

………………

…………….

……(gone? Okay. Good.)

SHE BLOODY KILLED OFF DUMBLEDORE! I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE RON! AND SNAPE OF ALL PEOPLE HAD TO DO IT! I KNEW IT! RON AND HARRY WERE RIGHT! THEY'VE NEVER REALLY TRUSTED SNAPE!

Okay. Now that's out of my system.

My book will not change course because of the sixth book. After this one is done, I will, Of course, be starting a book according to the happenings in the sixth book, but 'The memory game' will remain in pre-tense of the HP&THBP.

Hmm…Well that's about it…

THANKIES! I LURFFE YOU ALL!

Cookies to the reviewers! And the 6th chapter (or is it the 5th?) will be up in 3 days! (by Wednessday, the 20th. ((the day of the Kelly Clarkson Concert!)) )


	7. The Revenger's Revenge

**The memory Game**

**By; Wrinkles the Troll**

**Started on: June 29 2005 **

**Disclaimer: **

_I own nothing related to Harry Potter._

_I own only this plot, the scenes, and _

_Possible random characters in this_

_Story. This is why;_

_**Me: I can't believe it.**_

_**Brittany: What?**_

_**Noelle: Yeah, what?**_

_**Me: I have run out of….-gasp- ideas!**_

_**Brittany: NO!**_

_**Noelle: -whimpers-**_

_**Me: -sobs- yes. It's true. My brilliance streak is……. Gone!**_

_Needless too Say, I was… eh…_

_Preoccupied lately_

_And never got a chance to think_

_up a brilliant scheme,_

_And thus I failed to, 'Bring home _

_The bacon.'_

**Summary:**

Memories Memories Memories. Over 5 years worth of memories gone for a small girl, casted away in the dark lord's last moments. Another one's loved ones gone, now just a whisper in her past. What else could befall our favorite group? Chapter One:

The Revenger's Revenge.

This Chapter is in Memory of the recent London attacks.

May those hurt, be healed quickly and sufficiently.

And for those who have loss, may they mourn easily and quickly.

To get on with their lives.

But may the lost ones stay with them forever.

As they all ran into the Weasleys', Tonks, Reamus, and Sirius, Ron caught up with Harry and thwaped him over the head. Ginny slapped Ron's hands as she flew into Harry's arms and began to kiss him passionately. After a few seconds, Sirius 'ahem' ed. But it didn't help. He decided to give it up, but chuckled when he saw 6 Weasley brothers glaring at Harry, obviously wanting to rip him apart for even laying a hand on their baby sister, But Molly seemed to be restraining them with just a stern look. She smiled; Molly seemed to have that affect on people. He decided that Harry was in enough trouble at the moment, and that he'd have a small chat with him later on.

He glanced over at Molly and Arthur. Molly started to grin wildly at the two, while Arthur was shaking his head, but chuckling all the same.

Tonks and Reamus were talking to Hermione and Ron, both obviously grinning each time they glanced over at the snogging couple.

"Ah, Nymphadora-

Tonks shot him a look. A death look more like it.

He stopped and winced as she pinched his arm. He started again, "Ah Tonksie-

She rolled her eyes and stared at him once more.

He sighed loudly, "Well what do _you_ want me to call you in public!"

"My Queen would do just fine." She said, holding her head up proudly, efficiently making her 4'11

He pulled her close and grinned, whispering something in her ear that made her blush a shade of deep red.

She swatted at his arm playfully as she looked up at him. "So, anyways, what were you saying?"

"Ah, just that they reminded me of a younger version of James and Lilly."

Sirius strode over to the group standing near the exit barrier.

"Hermione! Ron! Now why aren't you two as attached as them?" He asked slyly, gesturing towards Harry and Ginny.

Hermione turned pink, but laughed all the same. Ron turned to look at the two. "And to think, they only just met." He re-thought what he had just said, "Well, Basically…"

Ron managed to squeeze himself between the kissing couple several minutes late, in an attempt to pull them apart. Harry, eyes still closed, leaned in to give Ginny a final peck on the nose, and got Ron's instead.

He opened his eyes at Ron's cry of dismay, shrieking himself only a few seconds later.

Sirius, Reamus, and Tonks all doubled over in laughter, The Weasleys, (all except Ron) were grinning and trying to suppress their laughter, But Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie soon gave up on the suppressing the laugher part.

Harry spat and spat, making gagging noises all the while. Ron had grabbed at Ginny's sleeve, wiping furiously at his nose. Harry attempted a cleaning charm on his mouth, but it resulted in his mouth becoming completely numb. At first glance, it looked as though Harry had a large ball in his mouth, But it was only his tongue, becoming numb and swollen.

It took around ten minutes to calm everyone down, Find out what happened to Harry and how long it would last.

"Hye Or?" Harry exclaimed.

Sirius nodded gleefully, "Hye Or!"

Hermione looked at Sirius, "eh, subtitles please?"

Sirius was dumbfounded, "Huh? What's a tub-sittle?"

She shook her head, "Never mind, what'd he say?"

"oh. Six hours."

"Oh."

The rather large group walked their way out of the station and into the parking lot where they waited for the Knight bus.

Fred And George suddenly appeared on either side of Ginny.

"Why the puppy pout look, sis?" George asked.

"Yeah wh- Oh! George, we forgot! Her dear Harry's tongue will be broken until tomorrow! He won't be able to Kiss- oh I mean TALK to Ginny until tomorrow. And we all know that Ginny can't live through a day without HER Harry Kissing- I mean TALKING to her." Fred said flamboyantly.

Ginny rolled her eyes and turned around in mock-anger and suddenly, she gasped.

"Fred. George." She whispered, but they couldn't hear her.

She yelled their names a bit louder and they finally turned around, "What Ginners?"

She pointed high above the station, where a black mist was swirling about.

George let out a small, short cry, while Fred grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her farther away from the building. "Dad!" He cried, pointing up at the Dark Mark hovering above King's Cross, "Sirius! Reamus!"

Everyone stared at the Dark Mark for a split second, then charged in. Hermione was the first person in the building. Chaos had erupted everywhere. Two passenger trains were turned over, while another was in flames. The only people that had not been on a train were workers of the Station, as the overturned and blazing trains had been the last of the evening.

Hermione suddenly shrieked and ran to the 9 ¾ barrier, pounding on the wall as it would not let he through. She burst into sobs and slumped down against the wall.

Harry, Ron, and Lupin had run over to the blazing train, trying to put the fire out Harry, who was only able to do simple non-verbal spells, was not able to be much of a help, but Lupin and Ron were not doing much better.

Fred, George, Bill, and Tonks were set on uprooting one train, while Charlie, Percy, Arthur, and Molly were pulling up the other.

Ginny had run to Ron's aide at the last moment, helping him put out the last of the lames.

Sirius looked around, everything seemed to be getting under control. He counted heads as a safety precaution. 'Thirteen…' He thought 'Were missing one… Hermione!'

He ran over to the sobbing seventeen-year-old. "Hermione!" He exclaimed, pulling her into his arms, "What's wrong?"

She gasped for air in-between her words, "My-parents-they-said-they-would-wait-for-me-after-I-got-off-the-train-in-their-last-letter-because-they-wanted-to-tell-me-something-but-I-forgot-too-look-for-them-because-I-was-Talking-to-Tonks-and-they're-still-IN-THERE!" She pounded the bricks.

Sirius kissed her forehead and helped her stand up. He muttered an incantation and pulled her through the barrier. Pandemonium had marked its course, but an eerie silence had taken over, even before they entered. Mangled bodies lay at random, and as Hermione's eyes searched the bodies, she suddenly froze, letting out a small gasp, she ran towards a certain group of bodies, kneeling what looked like a woman.

Her tears flowed silently and freely, he hands caressed her mother's swollen face. A sudden pang of even more loneliness shattered her eyes fell upon her father's body. Laying between them, she laid her head upon his shoulder, sobbing loudly. After ten minutes or so, Sirius walked over to her, picked her up, and carried her bridal style into the muggle train station.

Everyone was standing in a huddle, speaking in whispers as they waited for the ministry to show up. Every eye was on Hermione as they walked through the barrier. Ron bolted over, a look of horror on his face. Sirius gently stood Hermione on the ground, and Ron pulled her into him arms. Looking above her head, he looked at Sirius, his eyes asking every question possible. Sirius lowered his head and mouthed, "Her parents."

Hermione sunk to the ground as everyone surrounded her. Ron sat her in his lap, Harry sat next to them, stroking her hair and clutching her hand. The rest of the Weasley's, Tonks, and Lupin surrounded them, whispering soft and kind words to her, hoping to comfort her.

Two short hours later, they all left for the burrow, deciding to leave the investigative work to the Ministry officials for now. Hermione fell asleep on Ginny's bed as soon as she closed her eyes.

Ginny and Harry sat outside under a large Weeping Willow tree in the vacant back-yard.

"Harry, I'm so worried about Hermione."

He nodded and swept down to kiss her cheek, "I know Gin. I know, I'm pretty sure we all are."

Ginny sniffed." But she's bound to be morbid for a week or so, right? She won't be like this forever?"

"I hope so Ginny. I hope so."

"Harry? I think you should talk to her. And next year will be your last year at Hogwarts. I think you two should live together. I know Hermione would agree, and Harry, You and me both know that you're not going to live at the Dursley's forever."

Harry looked down at her and grinned. "Ginny, for someone who's lost their memory of the past 5 years, you sure catch on quickly."

She shrugged, "What can I say? You chose the right girl…"

"That, I did."

:lololo:

Three Weeks Later

:lololo:

When Hermione emerged from her room, it was because she needed to use the restroom, or was so thirsty/hungry that she simply couldn't ignore it any longer. Everyone around her at these times, tried to keep her out as long as possible, but she ignored their requests and headed back up into the small attic room she had moved into.

"I don't want to live." She whispered to herself one dull morning in May. "I don't deserve to live. I let them die. I forgot about them."

"Yes, well how do you plan to fix this?" Said a deep voice at her door.

She briskly turned around from her perch on the window seal. She stared at the tall dark figure for a moment, then opened her mouth to speak. "Oh, sorry, I didn't realize I had left my door open."

"You didn't" Severus replied, sitting on the bed next to her.

She nodded and looked back out the window.

He sighed, obviously being forced to come up here. He was the only one from the order that hadn't tried willingly. There had even been people _not_ in the order that had come try to coax her out of her hole.

"You can't live like this forever Hermione."

She sat shocked. For a moment she thought he had said her name.

She shrugged, "I won't"

He smiled grimly, "And when are you going to stop it then?"

She nodded, "Soon."

"And what are you going to do until then?" He asked her, thinking that he had gotten a breakthrough.

"Think of ways to do it."

He stared at her, open mouthed. "Do what?" He asked softly.

"Die." She said simply.

He stared at her and stood up, grabbing her wrists and pulling her up with him.

"Ms. Granger. You cannot simply throw your life away, because of what someone else did. Are you listening to me? You. Did. Not. Do. This. Hermione. You. Did. Not. Do. This." He took her head in his hands, "Hermione Anne Granger. I don't know how many people have tried to tell you this, but I am going to make sure it gets through your head. Someway, somehow. I will make sure it does. Yes, you lost your parents. You have a right to grieve and mourn, alone if you want. But throwing away your life is not only hurting you, its hurting your parents. Its hurting your parents and everyone else who cares about you."

She shook her head. Sat down, and pressed her head against the window.

After a few moments passed, he decided to go downstairs, and give up. All he could do I hope that the next person got there in time.

She spoke as he reached the door-frame.

"I have really weird dreams. They're not memories, but I feel like I've been there before. Maybe it's the future… I don't know…."

He turned around and walked back to her bed. "What are they like?"

She shrugged, "Sometimes it random people that I've barely met, but most of the time its my parents; together. When it's them, it's like I'm not there. They're smiling, and talking sometimes at work, sometimes at a park. But if it's the other people that see me they smile and wave, sometimes stop and talk. But my dreams don't have sound. It's like I'm deaf. I can see everyone talking, but I can't hear them." She turned to the window again.

"I lost my parents when I was 15. Sent to an orphanage every summer until I finished school. Joined the Dark Lord's ranks at 20, Joined the light at 27." He looked out the window as he spoke. " I grew up in a not-so-loving home. Didn't change after they died. Just got worse."

He looked at her to find her staring back at him. He caught her eye and smiled. After a few seconds she spoke,

"So at Hogwarts, that's just a cover? Don't want everyone to know that the mean 'ole potions master has a heart?"

He buried his head in his hands, and shook it violently. "I don't know what that is, I love Hogwarts, but at the same time I hate it because of what I went through in my seven years there."

Hermione stood up and sat beside him, patting his arm. She noticed he flinched.

'Thanks" She whispered.

He unexpectedly pulled her into a hug, which she returned.

"Your brilliant Hermione. Cunning, Kind, smart, and beautiful. You can't let all that go to waste."

She nodded with her head up against his chest and tried not to let her astonishment show.

He slightly kissed her forehead and walked downstairs, closing the door behind him. He nodded at Molly before he left the burrow.

"What was I DOING?" He yelled at himself once he was in the confinements of his personal chambers. "WHO WAS I?" He thrashed around on the couch.

He cursed himself, but then smiled.

"But now the Potter kid and Weasley have no reason to expect me for being a spy for the Dark Lord. I don't have to worry about them spying on me and blabbing to Dumbledore. Not that I have to worry about him anyways, he completely trusts me, along with the rest of the order."

He decided whatever had happened tonight was for the best, for his sake and Hermione's.

'But why do I care about Hermione?'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Hermione walked down to breakfast the next morning in a cheerful disposition. Everyone decided that It would be best to go about as usual; act as if this happened every morning. Hermione was quite glad. But as soon as Ron came down, he lunged at her with such force that she fell to the floor, him landing on top of him.

He grinned wildly, "Hermione!"

She rolled her eyes and kissed his nose. "Hello to you too Ron."

He yelped happily and smothered her with his lips, tangling his hands in her hair. Sirius entered the kitchen from the fireplace and chuckled.

"So you two DO snog like Harry and Ginny!"

Hermione waved him away and brought her arm once again around Ron's neck. She broke away from him and whispered, "Go upstairs."

Ron stared at her astonished, but then pulled her up the stairs. Sirius rolled his eyes and then walked to the bottom of the staircase. "There will be NO CHILDREN born in this house until you are BOTH OUT OF SCHOOL!"

Ron poked his head out of the doorway and smirked at Sirius, closing and locking the door once he was back inside.

"I WILL COME UP THERE AND KNOCK THAT DOOR DOWN RONALD WEASLEY IF YOU LAY ONE HAND ON HER!"

Sirius saw Harry and Ginny coming out of Ginny's bedroom, blushing. They then noticed that he wasn't talking about them.

Sirius grinned, "Hey! I killed two birds with one stone!"

Harry snorted, "You're a hypocrite Sirius."

But Sirius just patted him on the back, "Hey! You're the one that wanted me to live at the Burrow this summer!"

Harry and Ginny sat down at the table and started eating… everything.

Several minutes later a small squeal was heard down in the Dining room.

"THAT'S IT! I'M TAKING DOWN THE DOOR!" Sirius yelled, running up the stairs.

He pushed the door down to find a very eh… disturbing scene.

Hermione was on the floor, Ron was on top of her… Tickling her… but at the same time he was kissing down her neck…

Sirius frowned and fixed the door with a flick of his wand.

Once downstairs, Harry frowned. "If we had to stop… why don't they?"

Sirius looked up at Harry, "They weren't doing anything."

"Well neither were we!" He yelled, grabbing Ginny's wrist and pulling her back up the stairs.

"Harry! I'm HUNGRY!" Ginny shrieked, grabbing for a last bite of toast.

"FORGET THE TOAST!"

She mumbled something close to, "Wretched beast. Ever since we got back all he can think of is snogging me to death."

Sirius chuckled and grabbed the toast she was reaching for, then stuffed it in his mouth.

She swatted at his head then followed Harry upstairs.

"Ron!" Hermione screeched. Sirius was about to ignore it, knowing that they couldn't be doing anything, until he noticed that it her screech sounded…

"RONALD WEASLEY! WHAT DID I TELL YOU!" He yelled, running up the twisted staircase once again. Barging into the room he found his worst nightmare.

Hermione scrambled to cover herself up, while Ron ducked under the blanket, preparing for the worst. But Sirius just laughed, then stopped abruptly. He spoke each word with utter seriousness. "If-I-find-that-Hermione-is-pregnant-I-will-personaly-kill-you-both." Then swung the door shut.

Hermione laughed. And laughed. And laughed. This was the first time she'd been caught in a compromising situation, and it was hilarious. Ron looked down at her and grinned.

Sirius turned the corner to check on Ginny and Harry. He knocked on the door. " I don't want any great-god children at the moment Harry. In about two years? Maybe. But NOT RIGHT NOW YOU HEAR ME?"

He was answered by Ginny's squeals. He sighed. 'I'm too old, and they're too young. Why me? Why?' he thought as he swung the door open.

Ginny was jumping up and down, clutching a piece of parchment, while Harry was ripping open an envelope. Sirius noted the Hogwarts seal and leaned against the door frame.

"Dumbledore sent 'em a couple weeks early, did he?"

Harry nodded, "Ginny's Prefect, And I'm Quiditch captain!" He yelled.

Sirius's eyes brightened as he ran over to tackle Harry onto the bed. "that's wonderful Harry! You're Dad would be so proud!" He laughed as he pinched Harry's sides, knowing that was his most ticklish spot, just like his father. Harry yelped and giggled, grabbing at Ginny's wrist and pulling her down onto the floor with them.

"Gah! Harry James Potter! Let me go!"


	8. The Memory Maseraqude

**The memory Game**

**By; Wrinkles the Troll**

**Started on: June 29 2005 **

**Disclaimer: **

_I own nothing related to Harry Potter._

_I own only this plot, the scenes, and _

_Possible random characters in this_

_Story. This is why;_

_**Me: I can't believe it.**_

_**Brittany: What?**_

_**Noelle: Yeah, what?**_

_**Me: I have run out of….-gasp- ideas!**_

_**Brittany: NO!**_

_**Noelle: -whimpers-**_

_**Me: -sobs- yes. It's true. My brilliance streak is……. Gone!**_

_Needless too Say, I was… eh…_

_Preoccupied lately_

_And never got a chance to think_

_up a brilliant scheme,_

_And thus I failed to, 'Bring home _

_The bacon.'_

**Summary:**

Memories Memories Memories. Over 5 years worth of memories gone for a small girl, casted away in the dark lord's last moments. Another one's loved ones gone, now just a whisper in her past. What else could befall our favorite group?

Chapter Six:

The Memory Masquerade

A/n: Okay guys, Before I get into this chapter, I want everyone to know that the last chapter, the 'Revenger's revenge.' Did NOT turn out the way I wanted at ALL. I look back on it now and I DESPISE it, so I won't mind if I get a few flames because of it. I think I might welcome them. I don't hate the plot, just the way I wrote it out. Here's the next chapter!

Meanwhile…

Hermione pulled the large tee-shirt over her head as Ron walked into the bathroom to take a shower. She pulled on her Muggle walk man CD player as she laid back on the bed, singing along to with her CD.

Several minutes later, Ron walked in, but slumped against the door-frame, smiling, when he saw her.

Her eyes were closed, as she sang along to Mariah Carrie, her favorite singer even though she only had about two fans right now. She always swore she'd be one of the best by the new millennium. All she wore was the simple grey, over-sized t-shirt, but to him, she was the most beautiful woman in the world, even them.

He wanted to show her off; even in her sweats. Her hair fanned out beneath her head, now the exact opposite of the frizzy mass it had been almost seven years earlier.

Ronald found himself lying next to her, kissing her neck as she caressed his back, one of her hands gliding smoothly trough his hair.

And THAT my dears, is how Marie Belle Weasley was born.

No, I'm kidding. Totally kidding. Just HAD to see how ya'll would react.

Can't a withering Author try and attempt at humor? No? Well back to the story….

"Your so beautiful." He murmured into her hair before he propped him self up on his elbows above her. She pulled off her headphones and turned a slight shade of pink at his words. She reached up and ruffled his hair playfully.

"Your not so bad yourself Ronnie-kins."

He groaned and rolled his eyes, his hands threatening to tickle her.

Her eyes widened, "Ronald Weasley, don't you dare. You'll get _no kisses_ from me for a year if you do."

He grinned. "I think I'll have to take that chance."

BACK IN GINNY'S ROOM…

Sirius and Harry were now tickling Ginny like there was no tomorrow.

(A.N: I know, What is it with me and tickling?)

"Harry, I swear, you will get NOTHING from me if you don't let me go… NOW!"

Harry looked horrified at Sirius.

"She sounds like she means business Harry. You sure you wanna take that chance?"

"5….4….3….2…"

Harry let go of her. But Sirius didn't.

"SIRIUS! LET GO OF MEahhh!" He dragged her to the floor once more.

"I HAVE NO PART IN THIS!" Harry told Ginny. "I am not tickling you!"

"If you don't get him off of me, you will STILL get nothing!" She said through her laughter.

Harry starting grabbing at Sirius's hands, and when that didn't work, he resulted to the puppy face.

Sirius froze, "Dang-it Harry! You just had to inherit James' facial features, didn't you?"

Harry grinned, "I thought the puppy face was _your_ trademark Sirius!"

"I'm serious here Harry!" Ginny yelped, even though Sirius's hands had froze on her stomach.

Sirius looked back down at her, "Now wait… I thought _I_ was Sirius?

Harry rolled his eyes and started shoving Sirius. " Not funny, Now get your hands off my woman!"

Mrs. Weasley shrieked from downstairs. "OWLS!"

Everyone was down in the kitchen in record time. Especially Sirius.

Sirius had Harry's envelope open before Harry even stepped foot in the kitchen.

**Ordinary Wizarding Level Results**

_**Pass Grades Fail Grades **_

Outstanding (O) Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A) Troll (T)

**_Harry James Potter Achieved:_**

Astronomy A 

Care of Magical Creatures E 

Charms E

Defense Against the Dark Arts O

Divination P

Herbology E

History of Magic D

Potions E

Transfiguration E

Sirius yelped, "EIGHTOWLS HARRY! EIGHTOWLS!"

Sirius danced Harry around the kitchen, then grabbed Ron's Parchment as they passed him.

"RONALD! EIGHT OWLS! YOU AND HARRY ARE GENIUSES!" He yelled.

Harry laughed, "Sirius! You're happier than Mrs. Weasley!"

Mrs. Weasley herself was crying tears of joy at all of the owls.

Sirius jumped over to Hermione, and snatched her letter out of her hands.

He gaped, "HERMIONE! ELEVEN OWLS! BLOODY BRILIANT!" He pulled her into a hug and swung her around.

Ron and Harry smirked, "You think he was this excited over_ his_ owls?" Harry laughed.

Ginny walked down the stairs, "So, how'd everybody do?"

Sirius yelped and ran at Ginny. Ginny's eyes went wide as she tried to turn around, but he grabbed her anyways, swinging her around.

"HERMIONE GOT ELEVEN OWLS! RON AND HARRY GOT EIGHT EACH! WE HAVE SMART KIDS!"

Harry rolled on the floor laughing, as Hermione smirked at Sirius, about to break down herself.

Ginny put on a mock-confused face. " I have kids?"

He rolled his eyes and put her down. "You KNOW what I mean!"

Ginny grinned, walking over to Harry, congratulations sweetie." She said, pecking at his neck.

"Thanks Love."

Ginny collapsed.

Several Minutes Later

"Ginny-Girl? You okay?" Harry asked worriedly, his face looming over hers as she opened her eyes.

She groaned and sat up, leaning against Harry.

"Ginny!" Cried Mrs. Weasley, grabbing the small girl into a bone crushing hug.

She swatted her mom away. Turning to look at Harry. She leaned into his ear and whispered,

"I remember our love."

A.N:

Okay guys, sorry so short! It's about 5 pages long on word, and I'm sorry that normally, their in the 7-8-9 page range. But hey, the last one

(if I remember correctly) was about 13 pages long. Hopefully, that covers for this chapter. Hopefully. I've already started chapter seven, so you shouldn't have to wait long for that one. R&R on your way out please!


	9. The Party and Midnight Meetings

**The memory Game**

**By; Wrinkles The Troll**

**Started on: June 29 2005**

**Disclaimer: **

_I own nothing related to Harry Potter._

_I own only this plot, the scenes, and _

_Possible random characters in this_

_Story. This is why;_

_**The Lawyer: Okay now Emma, What did you want to tell all of the lovely viewers today?**_

_**Me: That I own HERMIONE!**_

_**The Lawyer::Frowns: No… Something else….**_

_**Me: I truly, truly forget. :grins:**_

_**The Lawyer: Alright then, Shall I just, oh say, Nip away the story you have written? Make you write it all over again? Then maybe I can… hmm… lets see…. Nip away your internet access as well?**_

_**Me::Gasps: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Okay! Okay! I'll tell them!**_

_**The Lawyer::Smirks:**_

_**Me::sighs and looks down: I don't own anything that you may recognize. :brightens up: OTHER THAN HERMIONE!**_

_**The Lawyer: And why is that?**_

_**Me: Because! We have the same name!**_

_**The Lawyer: Right.**_

_**Me: We do! Really! You can ask my Mum!**_

_Woe Is me, Woe is me, For I own_

_Nothing that you see. :bows:_

**Summary:**

Memories Memories Memories. Over 5 years worth of memories gone for a small girl, casted away in the dark lord's last moments. Another one's loved ones gone, now just a whisper in her past. What else could befall our favorite group?

Chapter Seven;

Party Time and Early morning meetings.

Later that night in the backyard, Ginny told him each and every new memory that had returned to her. She blushed as she recalled their 'special night' in the Room of Requirement, not so long ago.

The weeks passed and, after a short visit to Diagon Alley, they all found themselves on the train to Hogwarts

Hermione sighed, "I love Hogwarts and all, but this summer was just too short." Harry goggled at her. "Whats this I hear? Hermione Granger not wanting to go to school?"

Hermione shot him a death look, but before she could retort, the compartment doors swung open, and a fellow 7th year bounded in.

"Hi. Hello. How was your summer? Do you mind if I hide in here? Thanks." She said hurriddly, locking the door behind her.

"Er, hi." Harry started, "Do you mind if we ask-

"Who I'm hiding from?" She grinned wickedly, "Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Cassie Bates. One's trying to plaster makeup all over my face, paint my nails, do my hair, all that bloody mess. While another one's trying to shove his tongue down my throat, and last but not least, I owe the last one a date from a stupid bet in first year, and he demands he gets it now." She finished, taking a deep breath.

Ron grinned, " I always knew That Finnigan wore makeup. But Cassie? She's a queer? Never would of guessed."

The new arrival laughed, " Nah, just a bit odd. I always get the guys confused though. I think I owe Seamus the date, though I'm not quite sure."

Ginny laughed from the corner and nodded, "Yeah, you're probobly right. Dean's the one who always has his tongue somewhere. I''m Ginny by the way. This is Hermione, Harry, and the other carrot top is my brother, Ron."

She nodded, "oh, Yeah, name. Knew I'd forgotten something. I'm Samantha Williams."

A loud knock on the door made Samantha cringe, but Harry shook his head. He draped his invisibility cloak over her and opened the two sliding doors.

Dean smiled, "Oh hey mate! Say, have you seen that Samantha girl? Shes quite hot you know… just wondering if I could talk to her…"

"Who's that?" Harry replied.

Dean shook his head, "Never mind. See you later mate."

Once the door was closed and locked, Samantha burst out from under the cloak, groaning.

"Thanks Harry."

"No problem Samantha."

"Call me Sam, please. All of you. Samantha is so…"

Harry nodded along with everyone else.

"Sam it is."  
:

As they were unloading back at Hogwarts, Harry saw Sam grabbing a broom.

"you play quiditch Sam?" Harry asked her.

"Kinda have too, growing up with eight brothers and all."

Ron stared, "Your parents had 9 kids! And we thought seven was a load!"

Harry and Sam chuckled.

"You know Sam; I'm Quiditch captain this year." Harry announced.

Sam's eyes brightened, "Really? I was thinking I'd actually try out this year, seeing that its my last and all. For Chaser maybe."

Harry nodded, "Well, can't wait too see if you match up to my prized possession." He teased.

"Oh yes, and who might that be?"

Harry shrugged, "Whoever makes it onto the team."

Sam rolled her eyes and climbed into the carriage after Hermione and Ginny.

Everyone crowded into the Great Hall, followed several minutes later by the first years.

The sorting began.

"Aberforth, Millicent."

"Ravenclaw!" The hat roared.

"Adient, Morgan."

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to Ginny.

"I'm bored."

"I'm sorry. I happen to like watching the squatty little first years." She replied, turning her attention to the small brown haired girl sitting atop the stool.

"Gryffindor!" The hat cried.

The Gryffindor table stood and applauded the girl as she approached, looking downright terrified.

Harry sat back down with the rest of them but turned his attention to surveying the students.

'Cho' He thought, 'Pretty, smart, athletic, what more could a guy want? But just not me….anymore…'

His eyes left the Ravenclaw table and settled upon Luna Lovegood.

"Luna. Shes a very sweet girl. Brave too. She was at the ministry with us. At first, I wasn't sure that she would fit in with all of us. But she's pulled us through many a times."

Her eyes shifted to the Slytherin table.

He shook his head, 'Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and their goons. What to say, what to say?'

He brought his eyes to his own table, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Colin, Dennis,' He sighed, 'Everyone. They've been my family for the last six years, how will I ever live without them?'

"Malfoy, Barret." Professor McGongall called, pulling Harry out of his thoughts and sounding a bit started herself.

Harry looked up.

The hat instantly said, "Gryffindor."

Everyone looked over at Draco Malfoy, who was looking bemused himself.

Sam gasped, "What in the WORLD is he doing?"

Hermione looked at Sam skeptically, "Who is he?"

She groaned, "My cousin. He must of gotten someone to bewitch the list or something."

Soon enough, Hermione saw the small boy grin and slap palms with a 5th year Ravenclaw as he made his way towards Sam.

"Hey Sammy!" He said as he flopped down by Samantha and grinned.

She turned too look at him, then decided not to pour out her anger in front of the whole school. She gave him a simple death glare, which made him look as frightened as hell. She groaned as the sorting soon ended, and Malfoy made his way over to the Gryffindor table. "Oh Bloody Hell! Look! Malfoy is COMING OVER HERE!" And with that, she thwaped him over the head, glaring at him once more.

Ron smirked, "It's Fred and George's second generation, all rolled into one."

Hermione groaned at this comment, and slumped against Ron.

"Well, Looky here! Mudblood, Potty, Weasel, Weaslette," He smirked, " Mini Malfoy, and er, Mini Malfoy's friend."

'Mini Malfoy' burst out laughing, and stood up, shaking hands with Malfoy.

"Hi, I'm Oliver Benanz. I'm Sam's cousin." He said, grinning, nodding at Sam.

Sam smiled slightly at Sam, "Quite a good prank your cousin pulled here. Maybe there's a little Slytherin in everyone, even smutty little mudblood Gryffindors."

As Malfoy walked off, Hermione looked befuddled, "Was that a compliment?"

"I… I… think so…" Harry said, amazed.

Ginny rolled her eyes and looked at her watch, "So, when does the party start?" she asked.

"Erm, around nine." Ron answered, "So you three girls have time to get dressed or whatever."

Hermione rolled her eyes, " yeah Ron, we have to make sure we look positively stunning for you."

Ron looked at Hermione, "But, you're already beautiful." He said, not catching her sarcasm.

Hermione snorted.

The group finished dinner and the girls ran up to the dorms to get read.

Ron rolled his eyes, "See! The minute we get here.."

40 minutes or so later…

Ginny was first to come down, and Harry walked over to the stair case to meet his princess.

She looked dazzling in a forest green peasent top, which matched her eyes and complimented her hair perfectly. She wore simple dark blue jeans, and her hair framed her face in soft curls. She smiled softly as her eyes fell on Harry. She had dabbed on some foundation, light green eyeshadow, mascara, and finished it off with some scented cherry lip gloss that Harry could small as soon as he pulled her into a hug. He soon found out it was flavored also as he planted a light kiss on her soft lips.

She grinned when he pulled away, "Lets go."

Hermione and Sam came down a few minutes later.

Hermione sparkled. Literaly. She wore a crimson shirt with frayed, ruffled, sleeves that glittered with well, glitter. She, too wore dark blue jeans, but they had been sprayed lightly with a glittery substance. Her hair was pulled into a bun at the nape of her neck, with some strands hanging loosely around her face.

Sam brilliantly pulled off a deep brown t-shirt that said, "Brown-eyed beauty" in white writing. She wore light blue jeans, and her hair was pulled up in a half pony-tail like syle.

Ron bounced over to them and grinned, "Yay! I gotses two dates!" He chuckled as he held out an arm for each lady.

The back-to-school party was the same as last year, lots firewhiskey and butterbeer, dancing and snogging.

Aroudn midnight a school owl came and nested on Sam's shoulder. She gasped as she read the parchment it held.

_Only One other name_

_Could a rose Have_

_And still smell as sweet_

_As always._

_Only one other name_

_Could a daisy possess_

_And still seem as flawless_

_As always_

_Only one other name _

_Could a lily be called_

_And still be as pure_

_As always_

_What name do I speak of?_

_Samantha_

Ginny giggled as she read the poem over Sam's shoulder. "Aw! Sammie's got a boooooooy friennnnnnnnnnnnd!"

Harry laughed at Sam's red face as he wrapped an arm around Ginny. "Aw, DO tell us who it is!"

Hermione nodded, a bit on the tipsy side, "That's fuuuuuuuuuny!"

Ron looked longingly at Hermione, and raised his eyebrows, "You okay 'Mione?"

She giggled, "Yuppers! Aright-o here!"

Sam burst out laughing at Hermione's state of mind. "Who knew! The teacher's pet is Tipsy!"

Hermione frowned, " Who is this tipsy person you speak of? I'd like too meet her and talk with her about taking my title! I'M the teacher's pet!"

Ron grinned, "Lets go back up to the Common Room Hermione, I think you need some rest."

Ginny was appaled, "Ronald Weasley! I can't believe you! You're going to take advantage of her!"

Ron shook his head and frowned at Ginny, "No! Not that, nooo,"

Harry eyed Ron as he pulled Hermione out of the room, and up to the seventh floor, the turned back to Sam and Ginny.

"So, who IS this mystery man?"

Sam shrugged, "Who knows." She said as she pocketed the poem.

Ginny giggled, "MALFOY!"

Harry looked at her strangely, "Wha-hu?"

Ginny giggled again and pointed at the corner, where Malfoy was being swarmed by an angry mob of butterbeer-filled women.

Harry went bug-eyed and yelped for joy. "He's gonna get JUMPED!"

Ginny looked at him strangely.

"Oh, erm, Muggle saying."

Pansy shrieked with laughter as she ran up to Draco, clinging onto him like a sick puppy.

The Women charged at Draco.

Harry shrieked with laughter and rolled around on the floor, as Ginny fell beside him, howling. Sam pondered this for a moment, then laughed as well, slumping against the wall.

The party ended minutes later, as everyone ran for the hills when Snape and McGonagall entered the room.

Harry, Ginny, and Sam ran all the way to the Gryffindor common room, and up to their dorms as McGonagall rounded up the remaining students and sent the to the headmaster's office.

Ron was lying on the couch, Hermione in his arms as they entered. He glared at them for being so loud and shushed them. They nodded and tiptoed up the stairs, parting at the first landing.

Ginny and Sam collapsed on their beds, still giggling as they pulled their covers over their heads, not bothering to change.

"Good night Ginny."

"Night Sam."

:&:

Ginny woke up in the middle of the night, whimpering and sweating.

She rolled over and looked at the clock. It read 3:30. Groaning, she stood up, walking to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and put on her pajama's. Feeling much better, she tried to get back to sleep, but couldn't. She waited until 4:00, when she walked out of her dormitory, and into the Harry's dorm room. She peeked around the room before walking in. Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Adam ( a 6th year) were all asleep, while Ron's bed was empty. She guessed he had fallen asleep downstairs. She walked over to Harry's bed and nudged him awake.

"Harry." She whispered.

He groaned. "What now Ron?"

She smiled and leaned over him a bit more, her hair falling out from behind her ear. "Harry, it's Ginny."

He opened his eyes sleepily. "Hey Love. What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep. Move over."

He shifted over and opened up his comforter, pulling her under them as she climbed in.

"Bad dream love?"

She nodded and he kissed her forehead, wrapping an arm around her.

"Care to tell me what it was about?"

She frowned, "Don't know really. Constantly changing."

"Than what scared you?"

"You…… erm… you…weren't there… you were um…

"It's okay Ginny. I'm here now."

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hey Guys! Yay for the Seventh Chapter! Okay now, Sam (Samantha) is one of my faithful reviewers, AmericanIdiot (I forget the numbers!). Now I know I made her a bit more outgoing and spunky than I thought I would, but I just couldn't help it. I thought it added a bit more to the character. Now, for her little admirer person, I'm very very cunfuddled on coming up with his name, or figuring out which original character he should be. So, If you want him to be an original character, email me (Don't put it in an Review!) and tell me who, or if he's completely new, what you'd like his name to be. Well, R&R Everyone!


	10. Quidditch and Potions

**The memory Game**

**By; Wrinkles The Troll**

**Started on: June 29 2005**

**Disclaimer: **

_I own nothing related to Harry Potter._

_I own only this plot, the scenes, and _

_Possible random characters in this_

_Story. This is why;_

_**Me: hello! And welcome to my fundraiser!**_

_**Annoying Curious Person (ACP): Eh.. What EXACTLY is this a fundraiser for again?**_

_**Me: I'm afraid that information is strictly confidential.**_

_**Friend: no its not! We're raising money to buy a Harry Potter Character! **_

_**All: -leaves-**_

_Friend: Eh…My bad…_

_Woe is me, Woe is me, For I own nothing that you see! -bows-_

**Summary:**

Memories Memories Memories. Over 5 years worth of memories gone for a small girl, casted away in the dark lord's last moments. Another one's loved ones gone, now just a whisper in her past. What else could befall our favorite group?

Chapter Eight:

Quidditch and Potions Masters…

Ginny woke up to a pleasant sight; Harry's face. She smiled as he opened his eyes. He looked startled for a moment, but then remembered her late-night troubles. He pulled her closer and buried his head in her neck, breathing in the sweet-essence of her hair. He cuddled her for a moment, leaving trails of soft kisses down her neck and up her chin, finally landing on her lips. She shivered at his touch, but parted her lips when she felt him asking for entry. His tongue roamed her mouth, then engaged in a battle withher's assheran a hand over his chest.

They pulled away after several minutes, grinning. After a last peck on the lips, Ginny stood up, deciding that it was time she got ready for the day.

"I'll see you at breakfast Ginners." Harry called, rolling over onto his back.

Dean and Seamus woke at Ginny's name.

"Ginny was in here?"

"All night?"

"Harry! What did you two do?

"Naughty Naughty boy!"

"Adam! Neville! Wake up! Harry's been sneaking girls into our dorm at night! And he didn't SHARE!"

Adam threw his covers off and sat up, grinning. "Harry mate! I didn't think you had it in you!"

Harry rolled his eyes and got out of bed, "Ginny had a NIGHTMARE. She came in and fell ASLEEP! NOTHING happened!"

"Well, I should hope not." Said a female voice from the door. Harry turned around to see Professor McGongall. She smiled smugly and leaned against the door frame, arms crossedagainst her chest.

"Quidditch tryouts today Harry. Right after lunch. Classes start tomorrow boys."

He nodded and she turned around to head down the stairs, closing the door behind her.

Harry walked into the bathroom, the guys still ranting about Ginny.

----

Down at breakfast, Ginny and Harry blushed as every Gryffindor eye fell on them.

Ron stood up as Harry sat down.

"What do you think you're DOING Harry?" He yelled, "Taking advantage of my sister like that! She could be-

He didn't get to finish his sentence, because he was ducking the various objects that Ginny was throwing at him.

"NOTHING-thud-HAPPENED!-clang-I COULDN'T-ouch!-SLEEP!-bang-SO I WENT TO SEE HIM!-bang, thud, boom-KEEP YOUR-crash-BLOODY NOSE-thud-IN YOUR OWN BLOODY BISSINESS-bang- YOU BLOODY BASTARD!-crash"

She sat back down, smiling sweetly, "Why good morning Ronald. Now, what were you saying?"

He sat back down, looking very unsure, "Well I…"

she groaned and walked out of the great hall.

Harry looked over at Hermione, who had been silent for the whole fiasco. "Whats the date 'Mione?"

"The Fifth."

Harry nodded, "She's PMSing."

Ron groaned and threw his head down in the syrup piled on his hotcakes.

:12:45:

Harry flew down to the Quidditch pitch a bit late, and found 22 students waiting there. He spotted Samantha, Ginny, and Ron down at one end. He waved to them and smiled before turning to the whole group.

"Okay, so erm… I think I'll try out my chasers first, then beaters, and then keepers. So chasers out here, Beaters stand by the slytherin stand, and keepers, you go stand by the hufflepuff box."

He turned to the chasers and winked at Sam. "okay, I'll split you into two teams.Sam, Stacey, Barrent, Toby. Team one. Team two; Stephanie, Melody, Talin Zach. Oky, now everyone you have 15 minutes. Go."

He threw the Quaffle up into the air and they were off."

They were a fairly good group, but Toby and Zach were slow, and Talin and Barret tended to show off.

Their time was up.

He blew the short whistle around his neck , and they all flew in formation in front of him and waited. He sighed, he was going to be stuck on a team full of girls. Again.

"Sam and Stephanie." He said simply.

Both girls smiled up at him and gave him a hug, then ran off into the Gryffindor changingrooms to have a look around.

"Beaters!" He called, waving them over.

"Team one; Ginny, Daniel, Katherine, Marc. Team Two; Tinsel, Garland, Magby, Macie. You all have 15 minutes. Go." He said ,throwing the buldgers into the magical boundaries he'd created. He sighed. Ginny and Garland were the only ones nearly capable to hit a buldger. He blew the whistle when their time was up.

"Ginny and Garland." He said simply, looking bored.

Garland smiled brightly and gave him a pat n the back as he passed, with Ginny just coming to stand beside him.

"Hello love, you okay?" he asked her as the beaters walked defeatedly off the field.

"Yup." She grinned, "Just glad that you'll only take the best. That Garland guy is pretty cool you know. He grew up in America."

Harry frowned, "really? You know, all those American blokes are fake. Liars they are. All of them. Can't trust them at all."

Ginny grinned and hugged Harry, "Harry! Shut up! I DONT like him! He's just a friend!"

Harry looked unsure, so she added, "Besides, Redheads like me and Lily have this thing for Potter boys you see. their hair drives us crazy." She grinned, ruffling his hair as she walked off.

He smirked as he called the keepers u, "our hair drives the redheads wild, eh dad? Ginny does kinda look like mom does in that picture…" He thought as he lined the keepers up and called out his new chasers.

Thirty minutes later, the score was tied. Ron had caught five Quaffles, and so had this feisty little fifth year named Jessica.

Ron and Jessica were at it again, this time Jessica catching two, and Ron catching three.

Harry grinned, there was ALWAYS two Weasleys on the team.

----

Ten minutes later the new Gryffindor team paraded into their common room, where a small celebration was held.

Harry pulled Ginny up into the boy's dormitory.

He sat her on his bed and grinned, "so my hair drives you wild, eh?"

She blushed and lay on her back, grinning. "Of course it does. Why else would I be your girlfriend? Because I LOVE you? Please." She joked.

Harry chuckled as he lay down next to her, "I thought it was the good looks and the good 'ole Potter charm." He teased.

She rolled over on her stomach and looked him in the eyes, still grinning, " Oh yeah, thats it. "

She leaned down and gave him a quick kiss, then reached down to his abdomen and tickled him. His eyes buldged and he shrieked like a mad-woman. He flipped her over and landed on top of her. She giggled as he reached down to her ribs and placed his hands on her sides threateningly.

He grinned and started tickling her, right in her most sensitive spots

She laughed, and laughed, and laughed. Until he started kissing her of course.

She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled away to whisper in his ear; "It's definitely the hair."

He laughed and kissed her once more, deepening it. He ran a hand down her neck and arm, making her tremble. He trailed kisses down her neck, stopping at her upper chest, about to go back up. Ginny unbuttoned her shirt and looked him in the eye. He stared in awe at the sight before him.

"Are you sure?" He asked, getting excited.

"I'm sure Harry."

Harry turned around and flicked his wand in the direction of the door, and she heard the lock click.

----

Several hours later, Ginny came walking downstairs, smiling like no tomarrow.

Samantha eyed her and dragged her off into a corner.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley. That's either a 'there's quills on sale and I'm the first in line'smile, or a 'I just got a bit dirty with Harry in the boy's common room.' Smile."

Ginny smiled brighter. "Lets go get some butterbeer, shall we?"

Sam's eyes buldged. "YOU AND HARRY DID IT!OH MY GOD!" She whispered excitedly.

"Sam, don't tell anybody, please!" Ginny pleaded.

Sam nodded, "Of course Ginners, of course."

----

The next morning at breakfast, Ginny and Harry were a bit shy, but they soon got over it. Professor McGongall passed down the schedules.

"Double potions with Slytherins AGAIN! EVERY BLOODY MONDAY! HY must they TORTURE us like this?"

Hermione shrugged, "Who cares. I like potions-

"You WHAT?" Ron yelled.

Hermione blinked, "Where'd that come from?"

Sam laughed, "Hell" She answered for him. She looked over at Ginny and Harry, "So, where'd you two dissapear off too last night?" She teased.

Ginny stuck her tongue out at Sam and continued eating.

Sam just laughed and tuned back into Hermione and Ron's latest argument.

"RON! You will NOT wear a purple tuxedo to our wedding!"

"Well, if your making me wear muggle clothing, I'll wear whatever I damn well please!"

Sam looked over at Ginny, "Wedding?" she asked.

Ginny shrugged and continued listening to their argument.

"Oi! But PURPLE Ron? Only and LUNATIC would wear a purple tux!"

"I'm not WEARING a purple TUX!"

Hermione smiled softly, "You're not? Oh thank you Ron!" She said happily.

He rolled his eyes, "Of course not Hermione! I'm wearing a purple TUXEDO you silly girl! Not a tux!"

Harry snorted and Hermione groaned, banging her head against the wooden table.

"THIS-bang-IS-bang-WHAT-bang-I-bang-GET-bang-FOR-bang-FALLING-bang-IN-bang-LOVE-bang-WITH-bang-A-bang-WEASLEY-bang-BOY!"

"Damn Straight." Ginny muttered.

Hermione giggled and whispered to Ginny, "Hey no fair! You got a Potter boy! Potter boys are supposed to be charming and intelligent!"

Ginny straightened up, "Yup! But you see, Potter boys just can't resist the redheads. Right Harry?"

Harry looked over at her, confused. "That's right." He said smartly, certainly oblivious to what she was talking about.

Sam laughed, "there you go Harry! When in doubt with what a lady just said, agreeing is the best route."

Harry smirked, "I AM a pro."

Sam watched as a blush crept upon Harry's face when Ginny whispered something into his ear and turned away, smirking. Sam could only guess what.

Minutes later, Dumbledore rang the hand bell that signaled the start of morning classes.

Harry kissed Ginny good-bye and ran to catch up with Ron, Hermione, and Sam.

They just walked into the Potions door when Harry bumped into Stephanie, his new chaser.

"Oh, Hi Harry. Sorry about that." She said, grinning.

"Hey Stephanie. It's fine. Say, are you busy this afternoon?"

She thought for a moment, "No, Why?"

"First practice of the season."

"Great." She smiled, "Right after classes?" She asked, shifting her books.

He nodded, "Right after classes."

"See you then Harry." She said as she bounced off toher seat.

Suddenly to large doors opened to reveal…

"Professor Dumbledore?" Ron whispered to Harry as they took their seats.

Harry shrugged and caught the Professors eye, who winked as if to say, 'You'll see Harry, You'll see."

"Ah yes, good morning." Dumbledore started, and with a wave of his wand, lemon drops produced themselves onto each desk. Harry picked his up and popped it into his mouth, knowing full and well that these were his way of keeping the class quiet.

"So, as you all know, I'm not Professor Snape."

There were murmurs of, "Thank Merlin." Around the room,(on the Gryffindor side that is.) which Dumbledore chuckled at.

"Professor Snape is on leave for a much needed, personal vacation, and should be back sometime this next Summer. Which, as you are all seventh years, means you wont be having any more classes with professor Snape. So, without further ado, I'd like to introduce you too, Sirius Black."

There were some groans and eye rolls in the Slytherin seats. Harry brightened as the large doors opened and a large, scruffy, black dog paraded in. He paused to pounce on Harry and lick his face, then proceeded to the front of the classroom.

"Ah Hello Sirius. I see you've decided to entertain us for a bit. Very well then, Very well. Do what you must my friend, what you must. But PLEASE remember Sirius, that your the TEACHER this year. PLEASE try and act like one." He winked and strode out of the classroom, leaving all heads to turn at their new professor.

As soon as the doors shut, Sirius transformed himself to his origoinal form.

He grinned, 'Hi."

"Graceful." Harry muttered.

"Well, today…." Sirius paused, "AS yes, Well make our OWN potions!"

A student raised his hand. "Is that safe Sirius?"

"That's professor Black to you Mr. Potter." Sirius said, grinning

Authors note: I'm sooo Sorry You've all had to wait so long!. (I'll give an explanation next time.) School starts this week (ugh) and I'll try to update again next weekend! Love you all!(by the way, Kristina, one of my lovely reviewers, Is Stephanie. (from the new Quidditch team) Thanks to you all!


End file.
